Forever, No More
by PackPrincess123
Summary: Starts after BD: Bella has been a vampire for 60 years now and regrets it. After Jacob moves on with Nessie, she's heartbroken, realizing her heart was his the entire time. But, when an Angel gives her the wish to return to the past, she takes it. She lets go of her forever with the Cullens and now moves ahead as a human, with Jacob and the Pack by her side. Bella/Jacob - Sam/Leah
1. Forever is Over

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and the Saturdays own the ****s****ong**

**A/n: This is my first fic so please don't be harsh…I****know this have been done before but I want to try a different approach slightly. I'm not that good of a writer, so don't hate me because of my writing...this is a Team Jacob story….Team Edward's be warned….Edward isn't my Favourite character… non of the Cullens are...Pack lovers only! There will be a slight Nessie bashing, sorry to any Nessie lovers**

**Rated M for a reason.**

**Review!**

** Forever, No More**

Chapter 1 - Forever is over, 

Bella POV

_I was caught in a place_

_Far away from the light_

_What I saw, I couldn't face_

_So I closed my eyes_

_Wish I could turn back the page_

_Rewrite my point of view_

_Save all the time you waste_

_Got to get gone, gone_

I lay on Edward's and my bed, deep in thought, listening to a random song I'd come across. Music always distracted me when I needed it. But for some reason, it wasn't helping today. I guess the reason was, in the room next door, loud and clear moaning could be heard. Jacob and Nessie were in there alone. Anyone with a bit of common sense would know what was happening in there.

I buried my face in my pillow as pain tore through me and pounded at my cold frozen heart. It was like acid and a thousands knives were stabbing and jabbing it repeatedly. What was I was hearing now, was just as bad as someone ripping out my heart and stomping on it, before running it over with a bulldozer.

I regret what I did 60 years ago. I regret ever turning into a vampire. I regret not giving Jacob a chance. I was so stupid. I still am stupid. Why didn't I accept Jacob's love for me was pure as his beating innocent heart? I know why, because I had selfishly thought so can love. No one can be in love as much as Edward and I were. I should have chosen Jacob when I still had a chance. Right now. He was making love to my daughter! The girl I have given up my humanity for. Was now being loved by the one I love more than anything in the universe. That should be me! Me being the one receiving Jacob's love. His beautiful smile. His sexy body. Not Renesmee. ME.

_Don't let it escalate_

_Don't fight, it's just no use_

_There's nothing left to say_

_Got to get gone, gone, gone_

_Forever is over_

_And my heart's not gonna fight_

_Forever is over_

_And I'm no longer afraid_

How true was this song? Because, in fact my forever was over. I was never in love with Edward. I was addicted to him. I loved him. But I was never in love with him. My mind and heart now revolved around Jacob. Had always revolved around Jacob. I was too foolish to see that. My poor sweet amazing Jacob. But he wasn't mine! He was Nessie's. Never mine… Never will be now. Nessie was his imprint. Well, I had a theory about that. I should have been Jacob's imprint. What did Nessie have? My Eyes, My blood. And since I am a shield. I am able to block things off. Like block off an imprint. God, damn me and my stupid head.

You know what they say, Karma's a bitch. Well I agree with that comment. This was my punishment for putting everyone through so much pain. Eternity seeing Jacob in the arms of another. Thick venomous tears came to my eyes as the familiar pain tore through me again. Those tears would never spill. This pain would never go away. Fire. The bad kind. Surged through my body. Ripping me apart from the inside. My insides, my mind and my feelings were all that was left of the human me, now they were fading too. Soon to be replaced by a heartless predator.

_'Cause if I don't get out now, I may never escape_

_Your power is fading away_

_And I'm getting so stuck_

_To the place I belong_

_Forever is over_

_(Over, over, over, over)_

_I don't want you to tell me_

_You found someone_

_'Cause I got no distance_

_Left to run_

Every time Edward and I made love. Instead of cold. I craved hot. Instead of ice. I craved fire. Instead of pale hands. I craved tanned russet ones. Instead of bronze hair. I craved black hair. Instead of hypnotic amber eyes. I craved deep gorgeous brown ones. I wanted no I yearned to feel Jacob's warms hands caress my body lovingly as he was doing to Nessie now.

'_Bella Stop it!' _I warned myself mentally. Honestly, I was so pain prone. It was as if I willingly brought myself pain. Deep pointless sigh. See. Even my sighs meant nothing. All I was, was a fake, a cheater. Created to kill what had once been me. Humans. I was on a animal diet, didn't stop me from wanting human blood instead.

_Wish I could turn back the page_

_Rewrite my point of view_

_Save all the time you waste_

_(Got to get gone, gone)_

_Don't let it escalate_

_Don't fight, it's just no use_

_There's nothing left to say_

_Got to get gone, gone, gone_

Jacob and I were still friends. He was my fucking son-in-law. But we were still friends. That's what helped numb the pain a bit. The reason I wasn't ashes yet. Though there was strain between us because of the Vampire, Werewolf thing. But I didn't care, at least I got to see him and hug or hang out with him.

Nessie got suspicious if we spent too much time together. So did Edward. Jacob's thoughts were obviously all innocent since Edward had warmed up to him. Kinda. But mine definitely were not. Every time Jacob bent over in the garage as I was watching him fix something, his t-shirt would ride up and his jeans would move down slightly. It wasn't supposed to be a seductive move but it turned me on all the same. I could see the edge of his V-line by his lower stomach; I couldn't help but drool slightly at the thought of where it went. I had never been so glad for my shield.

_Forever is over_

_And my hearts not gonna fight_

_Forever is over_

_And I'm no longer afraid_

_'Cause if I don't get out now, I may never escape_

_Your power is fading away_

_And I'm getting so stuck_

_To the place I belong_

Maybe I should go to the Volturi. Maybe they could end my misery. What use was I lying here wallowing in pain and torture? What did I have left to do now?

'_Bella, don't be so suicidal! What about the Cullens? What about Jacob? Nessie?' _A voice in my head warned me, _'Jacob doesn't want me.'_ I told the voice sadly, in my head

See. There I go. Being selfish again. But I was right though. They were better off without me. Everyone was better off without me. My Forever was over; it had been over the day it began.

The Cullens by the way were all out hunting, they had asked me but I had declined. Now I regretted it. All I was doing was bringing me pain. Again. And I would continue doing do, for the rest of eternity. _Forever_.

_Forever is over_

_(Over, over, over, over) _

_I'm on the other side_

_And now I realize_

_I'm in paradise_

_'Cause you're out my life_

_Forever is over_

_And my hearts not gonna fight_

_Forever is over_

_And I'm no longer afraid_

I had nothing to do with my life anymore. All I wanted was Jacob. And he was all I could never have. I was now stuck like this for the rest of eternity. I was beautiful. Rich. Sexy. Young forever. I didn't want any of it.

I was a mother. A wife. A daughter. That brought venom tears to my eyes. Charlie was dead. Like I wanted to be now. I had been such a terrible daughter. Now I would never make it up to him. Ever. It turned out my father did know what was best for me. He was Team Jacob from the beginning. Why hadn't I listened to him? And now it was too late. Too late to go back now.

Renée was getting sick, she was in her late nineties and hanging on the life by a thread. I wrapped my arm around my middle as violent tearless sobs racked my body. I was the worst Mother and Daughter and Wife alive! Or, well technically dead! Stupid Fucking Me!

_'Cause if I don't get out now, I may never escape_

_Your power is fading away_

_And I'm getting so stuck_

_To the place I belong_

I calmed myself down as the moaning next door, stopped. Their door opened and I could hear Jacob's footsteps approaching my door and turning the handle. The door opened and Jacob stood there shirtless. And I for that one moment I was glad I didn't have a heart beat as it was going to be going a million miles an hour.

"Bells? You okay?" Jacob asked me, his beautiful face pulled up into a frown

I forced a smile on my face, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" the words came out slightly strained

Jacob raised an eyebrow and gave me a sexy smirk, which would have made my heart stop if I were human. "Well, you're listening to a depressing song and looking like you're dying inside." he noticed

_If only you knew, how true those words were, Jacob._

I waved my hand dismissively, rolling my eyes. "I'm fine."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure,"

"Ok," Jacob closed the door and went back to his and Nessie's room as I collapsed into my pillow sighing (pointlessly). Why couldn't the world blow up soon? My forever was already over. Why could no one else's be?

_Forever is over_

_(Over, over, over, over)_

_Forever is over__**  
**_

My eyes were jammed shut, as the song finished. I wished I could fall asleep. I wished I could dream. Hell, I even wanted nightmares but there was nothing to be scared of now, I wanted to feel afraid again. Maybe except Werewolves, they were a threat to my kind but I was a Cullen. I grit my teeth angrily; I did not want that name. I wanted to Bella Swan again. Or even Bella Black. Anyway, the pack could not harm a Cullen unless they broke the treaty. Like I did. Oh, Fuck Me. I am such a bitch. The Pack was there for me, when the Cullens were not. They had become my second family, but what did I do? I Fucking Abandoned Them! I hate myself. Maybe the Volturi is a good option after all…Or Maybe I could find a lighter…?

I heard Jacob and Nessie, going down the stairs. I stayed there, listening. Oh what I wouldn't get to eat human food again. I didn't want a lust for blood, Hell when I was human, I hated blood. I even hated the cold. Now look at me, a cold heartless predator, how ten long minutes of listening and laying there. I finally decided to get out of my room. Might as well make an effort. I got up, left the room, went downstairs at my vampires speed, and entered the kitchen. Can you actually believe I hated being fast too? Half of the time anyway.

Nessie sat the table, while Jacob stood at the gas, stirring something that smelled like spaghetti. I went over and took the spoon from him. "Here, you sit down. I'll do it," I told him.

"No, it's ok," Jacob protested, trying to look me in the eye

"Jake…" I stretched his name, with a warning tone in my voice, avoiding his intense gaze which repeatedly made me melt

Jacob then merely shrugged and joined Nessie at table.

"Mum? Are you ok?" Nessie asked, sounding worried

I grimaced and was glad I had my back turned, "Of course I am."

"You sounded like you were upset before." Nessie pointed out

"I'm fine." I said sternly

There was silence as I finished making the spaghetti and set out two plates. A big and a small. The bigger one for Jacob, and Nessie preferred blood to food, so she only had a little. I stared at it longingly, oh how I wished could eat and enjoy.

"Bells," My cold absent heart fluttered at the name, "You know you can tell us anything." Jacob said,

At the sound of Jacob's husky voice. I suppressed in the urge to spill everything right here. Right now.

I turned around, with the two plates on my hands and put them on the table, keeping my face unreadable. Next, I turned back to the counter and poured them orange juice, as an excuse not to look at them. It was getting harder and harder to see them together everyday. It was ok at first, but now, knowing how far in their relationship they were and married. I had protested at first but everyone had sided with Nessie. Even Jacob, stupid imprinting. Taking away my Jacob's free will.

Most of my human memories had faded but one. One that keep coming back. One of the most painful. Was the memory of the kiss on the mountain. Jacob and I then had ignited a passion then that Edward and I never had done. And still never can. I'm telling you, if you are freezing cold. Even though you feel warm to each other. Where's the passion if you can't have heat?

"Mom, tell us what's wrong." Nessie said, "I can help."

Not facing them, I tightened my hand around the glass, as fury coursed through me. What did she know? Had she ever felt any pain? Had she ever had her heart-broken? Ever have to try to feel good enough? Ever have to feel useless? Ever see the one she's loves love another? Did she. Why did she even care? She had already taken everything from me. My humanity. My Jacob. What else was there to take? I winced as my human years flashed through my head. I shut my eyes. Too much. Too Much.

Jacob, of course had felt it, everything I was feeling now. Jacob had felt pain, because of me. He had been heartbroken, because of me. He had tried to feel good enough, because of me. He always felt useless, because of me. He always had always seen the one he loved with someone else. Loved. Loved. Loved…

Jacob didn't love me anymore. At least not the way I wanted. I was just his best friend now. Nessie was Jacob's everything. And I was his nothing. He only saw me now, as the girl, no as the LEECH he had forgiven for breaking his heart. The PARASITE that was the reason for him betraying his tribe. ME. ME. ME….

I loosened my fingers around the glass before it shattered, span around, and placed the glasses on the table. And ran out of the room, letting all the misery and pain consume me. Everything I refused to think about or feel for came back to me. In a form of vampire hyperventilation. Talking to Jacob on first beach. Using Jacob to hear Edward's voice. Not caring it was the Cullen's fault he had changed. Selfishly jumping off a cliff. Running off the Italy. Expecting Jacob to welcome me warmly. For punching Jacob when he first kissed me instead of enjoying it. Breaking his heart while he was injured. Not caring when he ran away….All my human memories flashed themselves at me at the same time. Pain and grief overflowing me with deep regret. What was happening? Why was I remembering this now? I thought I was supposed to forget my human memories. Why did they all come back at once?

I did not care why, I just had to get out. I yanked the front door opened and let myself go into the dark moonless night. I began to run. I kept running. And I didn't look back. Not once. Not ever.

**Review. This is my first fic. Be nice please. Thank you for reading. As you can tell Bella is being selfish as she always is but in a different way.**

**I will update as fast as I can and the chapters will get longer. Thank you again **

**Team Jacob Forever! **

**All My Love **

**Zayna x**


	2. My Heaven Send

**A/n: I own nothing but my OC**

**Thank you all for reviewing, alerts and favourites **

**Forever, No More**

Chapter 2 - My Heaven Send

Bella POV

No matter how far I run or how fast, I would never escape this curse. Ever. I would never evade this nightmare, this living nightmare called vampirism…I remembered when I was 18, how desperately I wanted to be a vampire, to be strong and young forever. Well I got that wish. Now I was stuck. Stuck and empty. And full of regret.

You know the words _'You never really appreciate anything until it's gone' _yeah; well that is exactly how I felt. I never really appreciated my humanity- my mortality. I never really appreciated Jacob either. Sigh…Jacob again; I cannot go five minutes without thinking about him. I guess you cannot help it if you're in love. The worst thing about it is; it hurts, sometimes they are sitting so close to you, close enough to touch, but you can't. You can't, knowing they belong to someone else. Knowing the consequences for wanting to let your fingers slide sneakily across the couch and intertwine casually with their's. The smouldering wretched feeling you get, when you are not the first person they look at, as they enter the room. Knowing, just knowing they can never be yours, because of one simple mistake you made.

I like it in a way, feeling pain. It makes me feel vulnerable. It makes me feel human again, however then reality dawns upon me and I realize every time that I am stuck like this. A cold hearted predator. Forever. Nevertheless, really there is no such thing as forever. Because the world has to end someday. Let us hope it end soon.

'_No. No. No! Stop being so selfish, Bella. What about the ones those are actually happy with their lives?' _An inner voice remarked

Ugh! The voice is right. There are happy people out there. There are people enjoying their HUMAN day-to-day life. Maybe I should find a pit of lava or fire for myself?

You know, I sometimes wonder if this was what Jacob felt as he ran when he got the invite. I was so foolish not going after him; I was much too obsessed with the Cullens. I did not care much for the wedding.

Anyway, I wonder if this was what Jacob felt. Heartbroken. Used. Cast aside like a pile of shit. . I was such a bitch to him. Nevertheless, there is no going back now. What is done cannot be undone.

I turned my thoughts away from Jacob as I run, if I was going to run and never look back, then I needed to forget him. I needed to forget everyone, which was impossible of course since vamps forgot nothing. Sigh.

I slowed down my pace as I come across an amazing scent. I could feel the pull of the blood as I neared the forest. It was human, intoxicating, and smelled too good not to taste. Like a rich musky scent, with the aroma of the forest (like Jacob,) and something else. Something drug-ly. Something addicting. Was it possible I had found my singer? My feet involuntarily turned in the direction of the blood. _'No Bella No.' _my human side begged _'you can't hurt a human!' _

"Must…Taste…," my predator growled as I unwillingly approached this delicious food, my throat burned smoulderingly, "Mine…"

I could not stop my feet turning speeding towards the scent; I stopped and stared at the sight before me, my mouth agape. It was a tall Native woman, in white from head to toe, long luscious black hair, which shone blue in the sun, hung around her arms. Her lips were pulled into a beautiful smile and the thing that stood out to me, most of all was. She was glowing, almost like vampire sparkling, but the glow emanated from the edges of her human body. My thirst for her blood had miraculously vanished as I stared at her in confusion, why did she look like she was expecting me?

"Bella," she acknowledged in a sweet voice, "You came."

For the first time in my vampire life, I was speechless, "I…I don't…I didn't…" I stuttered

She grinned, "I know you weren't expecting me but I came anyway, I came to grant your wish,"

I was gob smacked, my wish, my wish was to be human again-to see Charlie again-to love Jacob-see the Pack again. Could she grant that?

"You…You…can make me…human again?" I couldn't help but ask

"Yes, I can," she said patiently

"How?" I inquired

"That does not matter, all that matters is I can make it happen," she responded

"You can?" I questioned hopefully, a begging tone to my voice

She nodded and put out her hand, taking a few steps closer. I hesitated, I was willing to do anything to make me human again but could I really trust her? Who was this woman? Why was she expecting me? How could she make me human again?

The women noticed my indecision and stepped nearer to me, extending her hand further so it was near to my chest, "Take my hand; I am your friend, not your enemy."

Her words sent a gust of warmth travelling through me, and I willingly placed my hand in hers,

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'll tell you later all you need to know is that you can trust me Isabella Swan."

"Cullen." I didn't want the name but I always seemed to correct people if they mistook me.

She grinned wider, "Swan."

Before I could correct her again, my mouth dropped open in shock as two beautiful enormous feathery white wings tinted with electric blue emerged from her back, and closed around us in warm protective cage, Was this women an angel? But my response was the stupidest thing, "Isabella Cullen," I babbled

She just chuckled, and I felt my feet rise off the ground, as the wings pulled off and sunk into her back. You could see a blue energy force field around us to where the wings had just been. The Angelic women, turned and began to float off into the trees with me travelling inside the force field gravitationally behind her, "Isabella Swan," She argued after a while

"I'm Isabella Cullen,"

She shook her head. Without looking at me, she said, "Isabella Swan,"

"But, I'm married, to a Cullen, makes me Isabella Cullen."

"Not for long child."

"I'm Isabella Cullen!"

"You are Isabella Swan!"

"Isabella Cullen!"

"Isabella Swan!"

This was getting a little stupid so I chose a different response. I don't know what made me say it but I'm glad I did, "Isabella Black,"

She giggled, "I agree with you there. Soon. Child soon. You will be,"

I giggled along with her as if we had been friends forever, I didn't know whom this woman was or where we were going. But I knew I was going to be safe with her. I also knew I could trust her with my life. Whoever she was, she had took away the clouds and brought the sun back into my life. Things were finally looking up.

**Reviews are welcome, thank you all that review last chapter, I didn't realize every one would like it so much. Anyway, I'm so sorry it's short but I will upload the next chapter later today, if not tomorrow. **

**All My Love, Thank You Wolf Girls**

**Zayna xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Human Again

**A/n: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I only own the angel **

**A/n: To all reviewers, alerters and favouriters. Thank you guys so much! Love you all! Virtual wolf hugs! There's a slight Nessie bashing here, go away Nessie lovers!**

**Forever, No More **

Chapter 3 - Human Again

Bella POV

I'm not sure how long the angelic woman and I travelled, but it was quite long, we glided over endless trees and mountains. Our final destination was a run down cabin in the middle of an unknown forest. I had truly expected something a little more opulence, but I didn't care much for luxury. I was going to be human again! That thought alone made me feel giddy, however then something occurred to me. What about Nessie? What about the imprint? What was making me human again going to do if I couldn't have Jacob? Charlie was in heaven, Renee almost there, Phil old and grouchy, Billy was old and getting sicker everyday. All the pack had moved on with their lives. All the Cullens had moved on with their lives, Jacob had moved on with his life. Everyone had moved on except me. I was still stuck. Stuck and empty.

The women had clearly noticed the abrupt change in the atmosphere, and whirled around to look at me questioningly, as we landed on the ground. I averted my gaze and gave her a weak smile, hoping to hide my sadness about what I had just realized.

"What's wrong Isabella?" She asked, clearly concerned

"Nothing…" I muttered, then cleared my throat, "Nothing…I'm…I'm fine."

She set her mouth in a hard line, something flared in her eyes, "Something is definitely wrong. Tell me." she demanded

I didn't want to anger this women, I could tell the consequences would be harsh so I was direct as possible, "Everyone has moved on but me, Jacob has imprinted, I don't matter." I felt tears welt up in my eyes, oh how badly I wanted them to spill, to feel the warmth run down my cheeks.

Her eyes softened, she let out a tinkering laugh that sounded a lot like bells, "Oh don't worry about that," she assured

"But, I don't want to be a home wrecker, I don't want to hurt Nessie, or Jacob or anyone, anymore then I already have," I tried to make her aware of what could happen

Sympathy filled her beautiful eyes and pulled me into a hug, "I assure you Isabella, Nessie won't get hurt because she won't exist."

I pulled out of her embrace and stared at her in shock, won't exist? Won't exist? What did she mean, won't exist? How could my daughter not exist, if she was sitting at home eating and breathing, _'and loving Jacob' _a voice added in my head. I told it to shut up; it was not going to ruin my happiness.

She sighed, "Come on inside, I'll explain," she took my hand and led me inside

The cabin was exactly as I had expected, warm and cosy; it gave you a protected feeling. A small wooden fireplace and mantle were on the other side of the room, on the floor lay a white fluffy rug with a wooden coffee table on top. Each side of the table were two two-seater couches also white with brown drapes over them. This was exactly the kind of home I'd love to stay in.

"Like it?" She asked

I nodded enthusiastically, "it's amazing."

She chuckled, "Want something to drink? Coffee, Tea…"

"Can't. Vampire, remember," I reminded her, I held back a sob, how could she forget?

She palm-faced, "How could I forget?"

She then clicked the fingers and I suddenly felt dizzy, the whole room began to spin, as I collapsed on to the couch next to me. My head hurt, my finger tips warmed like something was filled in them. My breathing became shallow and heavy as my eyes sight blared. I could feel an odd sensation in my chest, like a pattering similar to butterfly wings. I could no longer hear the mysterious women's heartbeat and the blood (which had no scent left) shooting through her veins, or the owls hooting outside, my supernatural senses had just vanished. The wind blew through a nearby window and I shivered from the cold. Wait a minute. I. Shivered. From. The. Cold? WTF?

"Wha…what…what…just happened? I stuttered, Holy Shit! My voice was even different…like my human one…

The woman knelt in front on me, she took my left hand placed it over the left side of my chest. "Listen…" she whispered

I listened, quite confused…THUMP THUMP. THUMP THUMP. OMG! My heartbeat! My heartbeat was back, I was human again! Yes!

I'm human." I said in shock, "I'm human." I pulled her into a big bear hug, "Thank You! I'm human,"

She pulled back, "So…What do you want to drink then?"

I grinned at her, "Everything!"

"Everything, coming up!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Several cups of tea, coffee and hot chocolate later, (I had loved it, tasting something human again.) Belle (the Angel) stood at the cooker, and I sat at the table, in the kitchen. I had to keep nipping and pinching myself to make sure this was real, I just couldn't believe it, how was I so lucky? It still didn't fix the imprint problem…But Belle did say she was an Angel, sent to grant the wishes of them who had them. Why hadn't Belle appeared when Rosalie or Edward wanted to be human? On the other hand, any of the other Cullens?

"Belle? I questioned apprehensively

"Hmmm?" she answered, not turning to face me

"Why didn't you appear when Rosalie or any of the Cullens wanted to be human?"

Belle twisted around to face me, holding two plates piled with food. I breathed in the scent, it had been 60 years since I last ate food, the last time I ate, I was pregnant with Renesmee, and I throw it up again. Without answering, Belle seated herself on the table and placed a plate in front of me and the other in front of herself, and then she spoke softly.

"Like I said before, they have to earn it."

I farrowed my eyebrows in puzzlement. I still didn't get it. Earn? The Cullens were good vampires. Shouldn't they have earned it already?

"Eat Isabella," Belle commanded, when I didn't answer

I obliged, picking up my fork and place a bit in my mouth then chewed. To be honest, it felt a little alien to be chewing, but I liked it. However, there was so much other stuff, I didn't understand yet, so I looked at Belle and as if reading my mind she nodded and began.

"Like I explained to you, you have to earn it, only then will your wish be granted. You earned it Isabella, you kept silent about for all these years. You never once attempted to pull Jacob away from Renesmee. You suffered in silence; you let Edward love you, even if you didn't posses the same feelings. You kept everyone happy. But, everyone even vampires have breaking points…I noticed that your thought have become suicidal, you have finally given up…so I decided you have suffered enough." She explained patiently

I felt my eyes welt up tears that had been held back for over sixty years as Belle spoke, I felt them warmly slide down my cheeks as I dropped my face in my hands and began to cry raucously. How did she have so much good things to say about me? I was bad bad bad! I was in love with my daughter's husband, who was my best friend…And _MY _Jacob before he was Nessie's.

"I could you have so much good to say about me?" I hiccoughed, "I'm a bad person!"

Belle got and sat on the chair next to me, wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled down my head to rest into her shoulder.

"Bella, you aren't bad, you're just a confused girl in a messed up world. You're just trying to find your way." Bella murmured, as she stroked my hair lovingly

I lifted my head, from her shoulder and muttered a thank you, wiping away the last of my tears. I couldn't be miserable now; I had too many questions to ask.

"You ok?" Belle inquired sympathetically

"I'm fine now," I assured her with a nod of my head, "please carry on."

Not moving from her place beside me, Belle continued, "You are asked why Rosalie didn't earn it?"

I nodded in confirmation

"Well, Rosalie was almost there. I was a step away from granting her wish, until she sided with you to keep Renesmee."

I stared at Belle in horror; she didn't want Nessie to live?

"Don't look like that." She scolded me, "It's not that Rosalie believed all unborn children, but selfishness, she got her hopes. That's when she began hoping that the birth would kill you, so Renesmee could be hers. That's when she hoped you wouldn't survive the change, so she could have full custody of the baby. Rosalie is overly arrogant and pompous; she thinks she is the most beautiful being in the world. She may be beautiful on the outside but her inside is the complete opposite. That's what stopped me, she regretted nothing, felt guilty for nothing."

I slumped back in the chair, absorbing everything Belle had just told me. I always knew Rosalie was selfish, but this far….wow. She had wanted me to die or not survive the change. Therefore, she could have Nessie.

"And everyone else?" I asked in low shaky voice

Belle looked me in the eyes, before she spoke, "Do you truly think any of the Cullens would give vampirism up? Would they give up being young and rich, strong and fast for humanity, do you truly think that?"

I shook my head in defeat. She was right; the Cullens would not be able to give this up. They got too much out of it, but Edward had said himself, he'd be human for me if he could. Then why didn't Belle change him back? Did he not deserve it?

"What about Edward?" I asked

"Edward almost got it too, when he left you, I could tell he was torturing himself so I set my heart on helping him, but then he made the foolish and selfish decision to kill himself."

"I get foolish. But selfish?"

"Let's say you got there a little late and the humans saw Edward sparkle, what would the Volturi do to them?"

I pondered through my head, and then gasped in realization, "They would kill them,"

"Exactly."

I shook my head sighing. Stupid Edward, his decisions were foolish half the time.

Belle started speaking again, "I would have turned him back but he went back to you, his jealousy of Jacob was too much, he knew Jacob could control himself, being true Alpha but jealousy consumed him."

"How was I able to find you, what was that scent?" I said changing the subject.

"Oh, that's how I call most vampires to me, using the scent that is most alluring to them." she explained

There was a minute of silence as Belle moved back to her own seat and began eating, that'd when I remembered I was hungry too and dig in properly. The food was delicious; as I ate, my mind wondered to the one thing I had left to ask.

"What did you mean before when you said Nessie won't exist?"

"Bella, I'm going to send you back in time, to a point of your choice, to re write your point of view like the song you were listening too said." Belle told me from across the table.

My mouth dropped open as I felt my cheeks heat up as I blushed like I usually did, I was proud to have it back. It was also one of the things Jacob liked.

"Back…back…in time?" I stuttered in amazement

Belle nodded, her eyes reflecting her beautiful smile. "Yes, but I you need to go back to the Cullen house to get anything you need, I have to turn you into a vampire for that."

"Ok," I whispered lost for any appropriate words

"Finish your dinner and then we can go,"

**1 hour later…**

"Will this hurt?" I asked as Belle and I stood in the forest outside the Cullen house

"Only for a minute," Belle responded, glancing over at the Cullen house, which was thankfully empty except for Jacob and Nessie. "You ready?"

I nodded, and jammed my eyes shut, bracing myself for the pain, Belle snapped her fingers and it happened, it was like being bitten all over again, agonizing burning spread through out my body as I bit back a loud scream. I could feel the venom breaking my veins, tearing me apart. Then it stopped and suddenly my supernatural senses were back. As I stood up, I realized something. My eyes.

I turned to see Belle staring at me, her lips set in a hard line, "You know," she said, "I really hate your vampire form."

"Why?"

Belle shrugged, "Don't know,"

"What color are my eyes?" I asked

"Red." I felt mine widen in horror then she snapped her fingers, "Amber."

I pulled her into a hug, hugging her wholeheartedly, "thank you!"

"No problem," she chuckled as she pulled out

"Ok, hurry up," Belle gave me a shove towards the house

I opened the door, went inside and was overwhelmed by Jacob and Nessie's concerned faces. Nessie had been sitting on the couch holding her head in her hands and Jacob had been pacing the room.

"Bells!" Jacob didn't hesitate, from crossing the room and pulling me into big hug, which would usually cut off my breathing. I hugged him back just as hard, "Hey Jake,"

Nessie got up, ran across the room, and hugged me as Jacob pulled away, I hugged her back harder, and I was really going to miss her. "Mum, I'm so sorry," she sobbed into my shoulder

"Nessie, it's okay," I cooed, running my hand through her bronze curly hair

I pulled out of the hug and met her eyes, which were originally mine, "I'm fine Nessie, don't worry about me."

"Ok," Nessie took Jake by the arms and dragged him into the kitchen.

I flitted to the stairs and stopped abrupt, as hushed voices came from the kitchen.

"_She said she's fine, Jakey, stop worrying" _I heard Nessie say

Nessie didn't like I that I had a nickname for Jacob so she made up her own.

"_But-"_

"_No buts Jakey, she's fine. I saw the way you two hugged, a little too enthusiastic weren't you," _Nessie spat at him, not bothering to hush her voice

"_What! How could you accuse me like that? I love you!" _

I sighed, I had had enough, and this was a side of Nessie I had never seen before. The jealous bitchy side. I zoomed to the kitchen and went inside, stopping Jacob and Nessie in mid-argument.

"Enough Nessie, don't you ever accuse Jacob like that." I hissed at her

"But Muuuuummmm!" she whined

"Nessie! For goodness sake! Get your act together! I swear you are nothing but a spoilt brat. How could you shamelessly accuse Jacob like that?!" I screeched at her

Nessie's eyes filled up with tears as her bottom lip began to tremble. She was shocked to oblivion, nobody, and I mean nobody had scolded her before; she was indeed a spoilt brat. Nessie let out a sob before running out of the kitchen and up the stairs and into her room, slamming the door shut.

"Give her time," I told Jacob, before turned around also, leaving the kitchen, and going up stairs

I entered my room picked up a bag and placed the things I think I would need with me. My Ipod (With Over 6788 songs), some clothes that suited my figure well and when I was sure I had everything as I was about to leave, I heard Jake enter His and Nessie's room and I knew what was coming next. Held back a groan as censored images filled my head. Therefore, quick as a flash I was out the down the stairs and out the door and into the trees where Belle was waiting. She nodded at me, as I smiled back then she snapped her fingers and the past sensations filled me as I felt like a tonne of bricks had been added to my bag.

"So, to what point in time do you want to go?" Belle asked as soon as I had arrived

**Hi there, Zayna here. What's up people? Anyway, I'm gonna leave it to you guys to decide what point Bella should go.**

**Here are the options….**

**1. When Jacob first phases**

**2. Newborn war **

**3. When the Cullens return **

**Please vote! (I have a story line for all three of them)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. Author

I am stuck at a crossroad! AAHH! This is killing me!

-several people _**chose newborn war **_

- several chose _**when Jacob first phases **_

However, nobody chose _**when the Cullens return (heehee)**_

I am so confused, I don't know what to do, I have an idea though

- I think I should do _**when Jacob first phases, because I want Jacob to imprint, since this Bella knows how to open her shield now, it can't be blocked off, and I want her to have a better impression on the Pack, I don't want her to be known as the leech lover. I don't want to make that foolish mistake of jumping of that cliff. Or running off the Italy to save Eddiekins. I also want Jacob and Bella to build their relationship without the Cullens there.**_

_**What do you think? I know a lot of you are sick of new moon stories but what if it were a combo of new moon and Eclipse, and since Bella knows everything then the Pack have a better chance of getting Victoria.**_

_**What do you think? Should I do it? Tell me in a review**_

_**Thank you for reading **_

_**Zayna xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	5. Back To My Beloved Life

**A/n: Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga; I am just playing with her characters. **

**I want to thank everyone for reviewing and voting, there was a little complication but we got there in the end. Thank you again **

**Forever, No More**

Chapter 4 - Back To My Beloved Life

Bella POV

Belle's question really got me thinking, because of all the drama I had not thought what point to go too. I needed to choose a point where I fix my mistakes before I made them, a point where I could get comfortable with the Pack and their imprints….imprinting! What if Jacob doesn't imprint on me? What would I do then? _'No stop it Bella' _I scolded myself, _'this is not the time to think negative!'_

I cleared my mind and took a deep breath, pondering as to which point I could return too. When Jacob and I re-met with the motorbikes? No….I wanted him to know about the Cullens, and I wanted to stop being reckless (it was really bad for me). The Newborn war? No…not that either…I'd be leech lover in Pack's eyes…running off to Italy to save Edward, and getting back together with him. The wedding?…..no fucking way….I've already betrayed them by breaking Jacob's heart…Jacob's phase? Hmmm…Maybe?

"Isabella?" Belle's brought me back to reality, "Have you decided?"

Had I decided? Jacob's first phase seemed like a good choice, and I could make better impression on the Pack by not slapping Paul this time, I really needed to maintain a better relationship with Emily and actually get Leah to _LIKE _me (Which was a hard task)

"I think…I think I should go back to when Jacob first phases." I told her confidently, even if I was still a little uneasy inside

Belle beamed at me, "Excellent choice!"

I glanced around, a little queasily, "Are we going now?"

Belle strolled off into the trees as if she hadn't heard me, I followed automatically.

"Belle?"

Belle turned around and nodded, "Yes,"

I frowned, why did she have to walk away for her to answer me? I glanced at Belle, she was staring behind me as if something had followed us, and I turned around instinctively and found nothing

"Why did you walk far to tell me?" The question escaped from my mouth somatically, I hadn't realized I had actually spoken until the last syllable came out of my mouth.

"The rest of the family have just returned." was Belle's response

"Oh…" I said puzzled, "_Oh!_" I then realized Belle had walked away to disguise our heartbeats.

I whirled around again, just as Belle took my hands in her own, so that we were standing face-to-face, "Close your eyes, Isabella," she told me softly

I gulped and obliged, squeezing my eyes shut, "Will I ever see you again?"

"Of course you will darling," I could hear the smile in Belle's voice as she squeezed my hands

As Belle and I stood there, I could imagine myself saying _'there's no place like home' _repeatedly, this scene was very familiar to the Wizard of Oz. It was true though, because home was where I was going.

"You ready,"

I nodded, eyes still closed, "Always,"

"Just remember one thing Isabella,"

"What?"

"Open your shield the first time you see Jacob."

Moreover, then everything went blank, I could hear or say nothing, I couldn't move, it had worked. Belle was finally sending me home. Home to Charlie. Home to Jacob. Home to La Push and Forks. Home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I shifted around on the comfortable bed I was on. Where was I? Without opening my eyes, I could tell that there was a blanket on me. I was in bed. Why was I in bed? My eyes shot open as everything came rushing back. I was home again. Charlie was alive. Jacob could be mine. OMG! This was too good to be true!

I sat up in bed, looking around at my surroundings; my room was just as I remembered it. Plain and totally me. Just as I had loved it. I run my fingers over my dark purple comforter as I breathed in the very familiar comforting scent. It was a combination of Vanilla and Strawberry; with a tint of Edward (Which would be removed soon), it was great to be home.

I looked at my bedside clock as threw back the covers; the time was 9:00AM. I then pulled on some shoes and stumbled out of the door, and down the stairs, tripping several times. Even my clumsiness was back and I was glad of it. As I made my way to the kitchen, Belle's last word drifted around in my mind, '_Open your shield the first time you see Jacob_.' Why? Why around Jacob? Hang on a minute…the shield blocked off the imprint…so, if I open it…Jacob will imprint. Yes! He could be mine, without complications. Nevertheless, what if he didn't want me this time? I shook my head in disgust to myself, pushing my fears to back of my mind. This was a time for happiness, not pessimism.

I entered the kitchen to find Charlie leaning against the counter, drinking coffee, looking young and healthy as ever, my eyes loaded up with tears, I had been the worst daughter I could possibly be. As a child, I had not wanted to come to Forks, how do you think Charlie felt that his own daughter did not want to visit him? Moreover, after I had gotten together with Edward, I had been very deceitful, getting into arguments with Charlie because of Edward. Huh, Edward, if he returned any time soon, if I were he, I would not expect me to go running back to him. Jacob and the Pack were all that mattered now. The Cullens could take their bullshit somewhere else.

"Bells." I heard Charlie say, "Bells, why are you crying?"

I looked up at him through watery eyes, still standing in the kitchen doorway; I flung myself at him, in a hug. He set his cup down on the counter and hugged me back. "What brought this on?" he asked

"Dad, I'm so sorry," I sobbed into his chest, staining his shirt with my tears

"For what honey?" he sounded confused

"For…for…everything," I blubbered, "I've been a bad daughter….I…I…hurt you…and mum, and everyone."

Charlie pulled out of the hug and held my shoulders, looking into my eyes, "Bells, don't say that, you haven't been a bad daughter. If anything, I've been a bad father."

I shook my head frantically; Charlie could not blame himself for my faults. This was my entire fault. All my mess. Not Charlie's, mine.

"No dad, I've been bad, I promise to be better daughter from now on,"

"Bells, trust me, you haven't been bad," He pulled me into a hug again, "I know, you are hurting over your break up with Edward-"

I cut him off, I had to let Charlie know that wasn't the case, I was no longer hurting over Edward, I was actually glad he was gone. I came out of Charlie's hug, "Dad, I'm over Edward, I just feel bad, since I was so obsessed with him, I ignored everyone else."

Charlie's mouth dropped open in shock, he hadn't expected me to say that at all, he closed it again, looking confused, "That's good Bells, and you can now find someone better…" Charlie stopped, realizing what he had just said,

I smiled up at him, "I think I already have…" I said absently, I sighed, as I thought of Jacob_…'his silky hair…his beautiful deep eyes…his large warm hands…his sexy muscular body… would soon be all mine-' _I cut off my thoughts; I was getting ahead of myself. One-step at a time Bella, one-step at a time.

"That's good Bells, that's good…Jacob is good for you." Charlie genuinely smiled at me before putting his empty coffee cup in the sink and turned to leave, I felt my face redden in my specialized blush at Charlie's words. How did he know?

This time my mouth was gaping, "how did you-?" I did not finish the question because; Charlie winked at me and left the kitchen, leaving me there baffled. I reorganized myself and, shook my head smiling. Charlie read me so well.

I spent the next one hour re-familiarizing myself with the house, I hadn't been here in 60 years since we weren't allowed to go back to Forks because of the treaty. Which I had broken. I hadn't forgotten the house, but it was so nice to explore it again. Once I got bored of it, I finally made the decision to go to La Push, but I was still quite uneasy of the Pack's reactions to my presence. I understood that it would be a little (a lot) tense to begin with but, it would get better…hopefully. The beginning was what I was dreading. I knew the harsh words, Paul would probably use would lash in straight in the heart.

I had to be strong though, I had to be brave, no weak, whiny Bella. No more Bella, taking advantage of the things good for her. I had too much at risk here, if I wasn't courageous, then I'd lose a family, a family who had been with my weakest moment and I had treated them like shit. No, not again, not this time. Not ever again.

With this new found bravery, I marched up to my room, pulled on some black skinny jeans, a black tank top, a black hoodie and some random sneakers; I made sure I tucked my Ipod into my hoodie pocket. Went downstairs, out the front door to find my truck parked in the driveway. I quickly ran over to it, not believing it was actually there…I remembered the feeling I had felt when It broke down, with no Jacob to fix it. For some reason right now, I can't get rid of the feeling that it was Edward; he had never liked it and always insisted I'd something safer and better or more expensive. I stroked the red metal of the hood for a moment before entering it and setting off for La Push. I would never forget the way to get there; it was forever embedded in my memory.

I drove along as the happy chug of my truck began to quieten down. What was happening? I turned the key in the ignition…Nothing. What the hell? It was fine a minute ago. I got out, and looked around, it was kind of hard to see in all the fog but I remembered this area…it was five minutes away from Sam and Emily's house and ten from Jacob's. What was I gonna do now? I couldn't run to one of their houses and get someone since I'd be leaving my truck alone. Shit! Did it really have to break down now?

I walked a few meters away from the truck hoping to spot someone. Just off in the distance; I could see a woman crossing the road as a car came zooming from the right, running closer I could see she was clutching a shopping bag. What was she doing?! She was going to be run over! I ran closer so I could make out her face, I gasped, she was very familiar. I knew who it was, I watched in horror as she crossed at the exact time the car came whizzing towards her.

"EMILY! NO!"

**Cliff-hanger! Heehee! **

**Thank you for reading and supporting me so far, love you all **

**Zayna xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**OMG! 38 reviews so far! I must be dreaming! LOL**


	6. Angel Of Balance

**Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight**

**A/n: I have been so busy! I never had time to update! Finally, though, I can. Thank you all for your support! Anyway, this is set on the first Saturday after Jacob's phase; she hasn't seen Laurent yet. Thank you.**

**Forever, No More**

Chapter 5 - Angel of Balance

Bella POV

There was one thought. One thought in my mind. It seemed like the whole world had vanished. But that one thought. Save Emily. I felt adrenaline pump through me body as I ran, the fastest I had ever, to save my friend. Just before Emily and the car collided, I was able to run across the road, yanking Emily, who was frozen in fear, along the way. By the impact of the pull, I was knocked down with Emily on top of me. I could feel all my body parts working, so I knew I wasn't hurt. Emily had landed half on top of me; Emily's left arm had been grazed by the hard sidewalk. Blood, red as ever dripped down from her forearm to her wrist. I felt dizzy looking at it, but not thirsty (thankfully) but I then cleared my pathetic thoughts. Emily was hurt!

Emily shifted herself off me and stood up, clutching her arm where the wound has began to flow blood. I raised myself, spotting Emily's shopping bag, on the floor with its contents scattered. I quickly cleared them up and handed it to her, "Are you alright Emily?"

Emily's eyes filled up with tears as she nodded, and then pulled me into a one armed hug, keeping her bloody arm out of the way, "Thank you, you saved my life!" she wept on to my shoulder, "I'd be dead without you," I could feel her tears soaking into my hoodie.

"It's ok Em," I cooed, patting her back

We came out of the hug and she wiped her eyes, "How do you know my name?"

Shit, I hadn't thought of an alibi, "Err…I'm Bella. Bella Swan." I answered instead, avoiding her question

Emily smiled beautifully, the shine of her smile blocking out the scars, "Oh, you're Bella. I've heard a lot about you. Thank You."

"Any time," I told her, waving my hand dismissively, "It's not like I could let you die, I'm not that evil,"

"Jacob was right," Emily, said to herself, "She not so bad," she muttered, "Hope the rest of the pack will listen," then she stiffened as if she shouldn't have said anything

As Emily was speaking, I was complementing how much I could trust her. Emily was trustworthy. I knew that. However, could I trust her with all my secrets?

'_Yes…'_

The voice echoed through the air, like a windless breeze, and it seemed like I was the only one that heard it, since Emily seemed unfazed. What was that voice? Then I realised, Belle! It was a sign. I could tell Emily everything now.

"Em, it's ok, I already know everything,"

She gasped, "You do?"

"Yes," I took the shopping bag from her, "Come back to my truck, I might have something for that wound," I nodded at her bloody arm, refusing to think about the smell

Emily and I crossed the road _carefully, _I led her back to my truck, and pulled out the some handkerchiefs I usually kept by my wheel, Emily seated herself by me in the passenger seat, as I cleaned the blood off her arm. Emily was silent through this all, and let me work. When I was done, I tied a handkerchief around the injury.

"You didn't have to do that for me Bella, saving my life was enough, I don't why you did it, but I thank you," Emily said softly, bowing her head as tears streamed down her cheeks

I used my finger to lift her chin, looking into her eyes, "Why are you crying Em?"

She reached up to wipe her tears, "I…I just….I'm just afraid, that when Sam sees the wound he'll go mental, think he failed in protecting me. His wo-" She stopped herself, realising

I knew what she was going to say. His wolf would get angry. "Em, tell me. I know everything,"

Her eyes widened, "How much is everything?"

I sighed and began my story, I told her what my other stupid human self would have done at this point (Meeting the Pack, in one of the worst ways possible (smacking Paul). Jump off a cliff, go Italy, treat Jacob like shit, breaking his heart several times, marry Edward, get pregnant, be a vampire, get jealous of Nessie, since she's with Jacob.).

Emily's eyes were bulging out of her sockets and her mouth was hanging open, as I told my story, she had listened patiently.

"Then how are you here? Shouldn't you be a vampire? Can vampires change back?" Emily was bursting with questions by the time; I had finished my other life story.

"I'm human," I told her, "I got so jealous that it got to the point, I was ready to break, having holding it in, all those years. I got so mad, I ran to a unknown forest, where I met this Angel called Belle, she said I had been punished long enough, so she granted my wish and turned me back human. Sending me to a point I wanted, I chose Jacob's phase,"

"Oh, wow." Emily looked lost for words, then she frowned "Jacob not the only reason you came back, was he." it wasn't a question

I shook my head, "No, I came back because I want to be a better daughter for Charlie, be a better friend to you, to the Pack, love Jacob the way he me wants me too, and not return to the Cullens if they come back."

Emily smiled, her eyes shining, "I am so glad, you made this decision."

"I'm glad I made it too."

"I'm sure. You'll succeed,"

"Can you-" there was no point though, Emily answered my question even before I asked it

"I won't tell anyone, I promise, I'll hold it back from Sam, as long as I can." she told me

I stared at her, "You read my mind,"

Emily giggled, "More like your face,"

I blushed, "Oh." I remembered how easily Jacob could read me as a human (that was another thing I missed.)

"Jacob adores that blush you know," Emil tilted her head to the side, in a puppyish way, "He's right, it's cute."

I only turned redder, but I couldn't stop myself smiling; I was now going to make sure I blushed more around Jacob if he loved it so much.

"Thank you, for promising to not tell," I thanked her, having weird rush emotions to my chest, I felt like crying.

"No problem, as soon as you're ready too, vampire girl."

"Not anymore," I chuckled

"Wolf girl then," Emily put forward instead, as much as I liked it, it didn't really fit….

I shook my head, "No, how about just Emily and Bella?"

"How about Em and Bells?" Emily made the perfect suggestion

"Awesome!" I cheered; I pulled to into _another_ hug, seriously, so much hugging. I didn't mind though.

Emily and I sat there smiling briefly, just before we got lost in our own thoughts.

"Can you take me to my house?" Emily asked after a while

"I can't, truck won't work." I told her apologetically

"Let me try," Emily leaned over me and slowly turned the key in the ignition…it worked, Emily raised an eyebrow at me, and I just shrugged. Then something occurred to me, what if it had stopped working because Emily was in danger? What if I had to save her? Was that the reason?

I started up the truck and drove over to Sam and Emily's house, which I remembered quite clearly. Emily and I were in a comfortable silence, as I was parking in her driveway. Emily called to me.

"You alright Bella, you've been thinking pretty deeply there,"

I turned and smiled at her, "I'm fine, I was just thinking, what if the truck broke down because you because you were in danger. So then I had to save you,"

"Yeah," she looked thoughtful, "Now that you think about it," she replied, smiling back at me

Emily and I went into her house, It was just as I had remembered it, it brought back memories, some of them very sad and some happy, not that I had let myself enjoy it, at the time.

"Take a seat," she took hold of my shoulders and pushed me down on the coach, "I have to cook for the Pack,"

I quickly stood up again, "No, I will, you're injured,"

Emily waved her hand dismissively, "I'm fine,"

"No you're not!" This time, I took Emily by the shoulders turned us around and pushed her down on the couch, "I'm cooking!"

Emily's eyes softened, "You don't have too Bella," she told me gently

I calmed down also, "I want to," I told her with determination

Emily sighed in defeat, and then grinned, "Ok."

I smiled in triumph and bent down, pulling Emily into another hug, "Thank you," I took the shopping bag from her.

I pulled away and went into the kitchen, unable to keep the bubble of excitement rising inside me; I could not wait to see the pack again. Mean, hot-headed Paul, big boss man Sam, funny Jokester Jared, cute, annoying Embry, also the ones that hadn't phased yet, flirty but cute Quil, _adorable _Seth, bitchy hard-headed Leah and Jacob, sweet, adorable, caring, sexy Jacob.

Especially Jacob. Who could be mine soon. Hopefully.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

15 minutes later….

I familiarized myself with the kitchen, before actually starting the meal; I was literally bouncing around the kitchen, full of enthusiasm. The room was cool and refreshing, as I raised my body heat with all the dancing around I was doing. I actually tripped several times and giggled to myself, it was amazing human again. I couldn't believe how I could ever give this up."

Unexpectedly, the temperature dropped 20 degrees. Almost as if, it was zero. Out of the corner of my eye, something glowed red, flickering. I turned around abruptly, there was a woman, she was native and had an identical face to Belle, the only difference was her eyes and glow. Red. There was this almost evil red glow around her, and if you looked into the brown orbs, you could see it was tinted with red. She had an almost sinister smile on her face, looking me up and down. She was beautiful, in a raw inhuman way, the exact opposite of Belle.

"Bella Cullen. Oops! I Mean Bella Swan." she giggled cruelly, "We finally meet,"

"Who…Who are you?" I whispered, afraid, this women was scaring me

"You've obviously met my sister, Belle," she spat the name, "Calls herself the Angel of wishes, granting the wishes of those who deserve them." she scoffed

"But…..who are you?" I asked her with a bit of boldness

She evaded the question, "What did you do to deserve humanity?"

"I….Belle said, I suffered in pain long enough."

"Ok, I admit you were in pain," she looked deep in the eyes, "Who else will be in pain, or not exist, because of your choice?"

I blinked at her, what was she talking about?

She exhaled heavily, "Human are so dumb," she glared at me, "Your daughter you idiot!" she screamed at me,

Renesmee? What about her? My mind sparked with realisation. Oh no! Nessie didn't exist anymore! No! How could I have not seen that?

"Looks like you realised,"

I took a shaky breath, "Who are you?" I repeated

She sighed, "I suppose, I should just tell you." she looked at me, "I'm am Nemi, Angel of balance."

"Why…are you…why are you here?" I stuttered

She smirked, "To create balance of course,"

"How?" I asked her shakily, dreading her answer

"Taking away the reason you came here."

**Review!**

**Thank all for the reviews so far! 52 so far, OMG!**


	7. Dazzling and Finding Your Way

**A/n: I only own Nemi and Belle, SM owns everyone else.**

**Thank you everyone for everything! Reviewing, favourites and alerts. You make me happy. Yay! I'm sorry for updating late and I'm sorry if this chapter had less action because it is just a filler as the plot begins to unfold….read on**

**Forever, No More**

Chapter 6 - Dazzling and Finding Your way

Bella POV

"You're going to take Jacob away?" I gasped, my legs suddenly feeling like jelly

"I considered it at first, but decided against. Jacob deserves so much more than you," - she said the word as if it gave her a bitter taste - "Jacob is staying, however your feelings for him…" she trailed leaving her words uncompleted, but I got the message.

"You're taking my feelings for Jacob away?" I felt like I was choking

`Nemi sighed, "Yes. Duh." she sounded bored, "And his feelings for you."

"Why?" I asked hysterically

"That way, when you break his heart, it won't hurt as much for either of you, it's easier that way."

I crumbled to my knees, my breath seemed to be stolen from me, I felt like screaming, yelling, hitting something. This was not fair. I knew with deep sorrow that my daughter existed no longer because of me. I had ended my forever with Edward because I am in love with Jacob, now I was having my feelings for him taken away. What kind of cruel world was this?

"You're pathetic you know, so weak." Nemi sneered, inspecting her already perfect polish black nails. "I can't believe you have so many that love you."

I ignored her hurtful remarks, feeling more questions linger in my mind. I knew I deserved this but I could not help but question curiously to myself. Why was she doing this? Hadn't I been punished enough for 60 years? Was fate really that against me?

"Please Nemi. I'm really sorry, I know I deserve nothing but give me another chance. Please." I put my hands together and looked up at her, unable to keep a pleading tone out of my shaken voice. "Don't take our feelings away!"

"Mmmm…." Nemi looked at though she was actually considering my thought. Yes! Things were looking up. I shouldn't have felt that hope though, Nemi had told me she was the Angel of Balance and she looked dead set on her decision. I wasn't sure I could sway her. She seemed the stubborn type.

Nemi was silent, the whole house was silent, even Emily. In this silence, I could do nothing but get lost in my own thoughts. On the inside, I was screaming at myself. Hating myself for believing in fairy tales and happily ever afters. After I had met Edward, I had this deranged idea of forever that used make me sigh when I thought about it, how perfect everything would be. Now it made me gag. I had dreamed that Edward, the Cullens and I would be beautiful, fast, clever, and young forever beings. I would be an equal. Now I felt like screaming at myself. Nevertheless, nothing had been the same when I had changed. Nothing. What I thought would be heaven, was/had been my own personal hell.

Some of my feelings for Edward faded after I was changed; I started to notice things about him that were unperfected. Even though I was mad at Jacob, when he imprinted, I loved having him around. That was when I realized I loved him more. As a vampire, I could see so much more clearly and Edward's words and actions became a little…well…I wouldn't say boring but more out of fashion….Jacob remained his normal jokester loving self, giving me his friendship even when I didn't deserve it. Oh, I believed right now my feelings for Jacob were much more intense than they had ever had been for Edward. I wanted to devour him, claim him as my own. I wanted to make sure everyone knew he was mine. Everyone.

When Belle had appeared, I had felt so much hope, and had felt so lucky. It was too good to be true. I had imagined my new everlastingly relationship with Jacob and the Pack, Billy, Charlie, Sue, surprisingly no Cullens in my new future….Now I would not get it. I had lost before I even had it because of my foolish mistake. Because of my selfishness. ~Why oh why hadn't I chosen Jacob when I first had the chance? Why…

"How can I be sure you won't go back to the Cullens?" Nemi finally asked

I felt my eyes widen in shock. That was her problem. She was afraid that I'd break Jacob's heart again. That was it.

I slowly stumbled to my feet, gripping the counter for support, "I'd never do that, I love Jacob with all of my heart." I admitted truthfully

"It didn't stop you before," she put forward, almost hatefully. I knew she was talking about Italy.

"That was different, Edward was going to die," I argued

Nemi's nostrils flared, "No he wouldn't have. He wouldn't have died, he is too precious to the Volturi. They need someone like him." She stated firmly through gritted teeth.

"Then why did Alice take me?" I asked in a small voice, Nemi's fierceness was scaring me

"Alice is a vampire. You are human. Why didn't she rescue him herself? Because she wanted you, back in her family, because she knew the Volturi would want to change you, leaving you no choice but to do so! It was your only option other that death. That is all Vampires are! Fucking Selfish!"

Nemi's words had left me speechless. Was that the true side of Alice? I did not want to think about it. I should have suspected that anyway, Edward had told me vampires were selfish but I had refused to believe it. Stupid me. Again.

"Going back to our previous subject. How can I know you won't run back to them?" Nemi asked again, the furious fury from her earlier comment remaining aflame in her piercing auburn masked eyes.

"I won't, I promise." I told her, even though I believed this was one hundred percent true, one thing remained. Why would she ask unless there is a valid reason? Did she know something?

Nemi heaved a sigh, she composed herself, strolled toward me and stood a metres away from my face so that I was looking up at her, "Isabella, what did you think when you first saw Edward?"

I frowned, confused by the question. Why was she asking me this? How was this valid?

"I. err…how is it important?" I avoided the question

"It's important, tell me," she said impatiently

"But…"

"Just answer me!" she said sternly, "stop stalling!"

"Why?" I put every ounce of bravery in my body into my voice; I don't think there was much of it. "It's none of your business!"

"Isabella!" she hissed

I flinched at her harsh tone, shaken with fear. "I thought he was beautiful." I told her, not entirely truthfully

"How about the first time he smiled at you?"

I wondered back to the memory, "It was amazing, so beautiful…He dazzled me…" I faltered, finally getting it

Dazzled. He dazzled me. He fucking dazzled me! That was Nemi's point all along. He dazzled me. Dammit! He dazzled me. When I used to be in the dazzling daze, I would forget the world, I'd forget myself, I wanted to lie at his feet and do everything he wanted. I wanted to die for him. I would do anything for him. I would hurt the ones I love for him. I'd give him my blood willingly. If he dazzled me, I would leave Jacob for him…

"NO!" I yelled, feeling my legs fail beneath me, if that was the case, what was the point coming back? Could I ever escape Edward's claws?

Nemi knelt beside me, her eyes surprisingly soft, and sympathetic. It looked good on her. She looked more like Belle. "You figured it out, huh."

I nodded slowly, fear and shame engulfing me, I had to hold back my tears from spilling. I was sure I would cry enough to flood the house. "Help me, stop it happening."

"I'm sorry Isabella, you can only help yourself."

"Please!" I sobbed expressively

"I'm sorry…Isabella…I can't help you now…you will find your way." and with that, there was a red poof of smoke and she was gone, I leaned my head against the wooden cupboards. Feeling as though Nemi had taken a piece of me along with her.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Belle POV

I chuckled to myself as I watched a human couple across the street bickered nosily. They seemed to arguing about something, I wasn't sure what. It was a male and female, I noticed that the male had aggression in his answers, face and neck red, while the female looked emotionally undone, as if she was about to burst out crying.

Humans, always fighting. Always arguing. Always loving in the end. They were such intriguing creatures, so unpredictable but yet so predictable all the same. It was fascinating to watch them, all the things they did. Their routines. They were a very intelligent race. However, they could be dumb in certain aspects. (Relationships)

My wondered back to my last relationship encounter. Isabella Swan/Cullen. I had watched her since they day she was born. I have watched her childhood friendship with her soul mate. I had watched young Jacob black fall for her at the age of six (he didn't know what it was yet). I watched her remain oblivious to him. I saw her get taken away the Phoenix. I saw her return. I watched her fall in love, with the wrong man. I saw Jacob's feelings resurface. I watched her heartbreak because of that wrong man. I saw Jacob patch her up. I saw her break Jacob. I saw her fall for Jacob also. I saw her change. I saw her regrets. I saw her shame. I saw all the betrayals she did after getting back to the wrong man…that fucking wrong man…..Edward Cullen.

I knew vampires are the most selfish beings on the planets, even if they do care for another's welfare. They always put themselves first. Carlisle Cullen is a strange kind of vampire, the least selfish of them all. However, if you look carefully, not even he is perfect. If he was altruistic, he would have warned Bella to stay away and not lured her in, he should have sent her far, he should have never returned. None of them should have!

Rosalie Cullen, a unique vampire…wanting to be human…but I knew she could never give this up…all this vampire power…I had been on the bridge of changing her back when her thoughts turned selfish. Revolving around fact of Bella dying so she could have full custody of the baby. She hid it though, knowing Edward's mind reading.

Jasper, Emmet and Esmé Cullen weren't the worst culprits in this. They mostly went with the family's decision. Otherwise, they were marionettes to Edward's words.

The Cullen that fascinated me the most was Alice. I could never figure her out, even as a human. Sometimes I thought she actually cared about Bella but other times I just thought she was lonely and needed a friend since Rosalie was useless at that.

I sighed, heavily, remembering something that not even Bella and Charlie knew. Something Renée failed to tell them. Something Edward failed to see in her mind.

Bella is Edward's singer; we all know that, everything rounds on that fact. Well, let's go back….way back. Back to the point when Bella was born. Something had happened then. Something only Renée knew about. If _she_ had survived. Then maybe circumstances would be different. Bella wouldn't have been Edward's singer. _She _would have. Bella was Jacob's soul mate_. She _was Edward's soul mate.

Weird thing was; Bella wasn't the only person that came back to this time. Another person, closely known by Bella, also returned.

My fingers tingling jolted me back to earth. I shot up from my bench…tuning into my magic, which was tinkling my insides, begging to be used. This time it was a vision, not a wish. _"I'm sorry….Isabella…I can't help you now…you will find your way…" _my sister Nemi's loud clear voice echoed through my mind. What…? Why was she talking to Bella? Wait a second! _Find. Your. Way. _Those words. The words Nemi used before everything went to hell.

Oh No! Oh Great God of Heaven! NO! Shit! This couldn't be happening! Nemi had done it again!

"_Great powers of heaven. I summon you now with every molecule of my body. Take me to Bella Swan!" _I screamed inside my head, I felt the familiar dizzy feeling sensation explode through my body before I vanished.

**Review! and Recommend!**

**Team JB forever! **

**Zayna xxxx**


	8. The Reverse Curse

**A/n: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, no copyright intended - I don't own Gangnam style - Psy does (If you haven't listened to Gangnam style, I suggest you do) I know it's not out in the book yet but who cares? This is fan fiction.**

**I love you people, thanks for all the amazing reviews. I feel so warm and fuzzy inside. :D Anyway, this chapter is much longer that my usual updates! It also has two other POVs. I hope Paul amuses you ;D Enjoy!**

**Forever, No More**

**Chapter 7 - Reverse Curses and Intense Feelings **

Bella POV

I hugged my knees to my chest, as biting cold began to spread throughout my body. My heart felt as though someone had stolen a piece from it, a large fragrant of me was missing. Something had changed, something was different inside me, and I knew it. Nemi had done something.

My eyes fluttered closed as my chest began to tear and shred. My breathing had gotten shaky, and I needed to have heat - I needed warmth. My heart painfully disclosed a familiar hole, a familiar wound that haunted my memories, began to open up inside. An empty void filled with pain and nothingness. A big dark empty hole in my chest. A very very familiar one. I gasped aloud as I realized what it was.

The pain when Edward had left.

Why? Why was I feeling this way? Had Nemi truly taken our feelings away? Was Jacob really not in love with me anymore? Were my feelings for Edward back?

No…I wasn't in love with Edward….

I still loved Jacob.

Was I in love with him?

I couldn't really say yes, but I couldn't say no either. What did that mean? I didn't know.

Grief and shock wandered into my chest making it hard to breathe. I felt like I was choking on air. I wanted to be in love with Jacob! I wanted him to feel the love he needed. I wanted to love him the way he wanted me too! Why did Nemi have to take my feelings away?! WHY?!

Were his feelings gone too?

My chest tightened painfully at the thought. I refused to think about it. As I moved my head away from this heartbreaking subject, I wanted Jacob to love me, I wanted to love him.

'_What did I ever do to deserve this?!' _I screamed inside my head,

The aroma of lilies wafted into the air haphazardly, distracting me for a moment; its calming influence soothed me for a minute, making my heartbeat a lot more even. There was a bright cerulean blue glow and my lifesaver Belle appeared.

"Belle!" I jumped up and flung myself into her arms, "Thank goodness!" water had began forming at my eyes

"It's ok Isabella," she crooned, stroking my hair. "I'm here to help."

"Nemi…She said she's your sister…She…She…" my voice weakened, I couldn't find the strength to continue longer, tears had begun to flow out of my eye sockets. Talking about this was more painful then thinking about it, I was in emotional hyperventilation.

"Tell me, what did she do?" Belle asked me softly

"Angel of Balance…She said she was…" my breathing had become rapid because of my mournful tears. I tried to quieten down my heavy bawling. I needed to be able to speak to Belle without bursting into tears.

"Carry on." She persuaded gently, just holding me in her soft embrace.

I reluctantly came out of the hug, the tears salty tears finally beginning to dry on my face, "Belle…I think Nemi has…" my lips quivered. "Taken our feelings away." water came gushing out of my eyes again. I collapsed into Belle's warm arms. Cursing myself for being so cowardly and weak. Why couldn't I stop crying?!

"Shh…" Belle cooed, "Crying will do nothing but drain you."

"I…" I didn't want to speak. I wanted lie there and bawl endlessly, cursing Nemi and myself. Damn you Nemi!

"Go on." She edged me on with the encouragement that I couldn't find, anywhere inside me

"I can't…" I sobbed

She pulled out of our hug, her eyes looking fierce as she gripped my shoulders firmly, "Yes you can!" She put an encouraging smile on her face. "Because, you are Isabella Swan. My strong girl!"

Belle was right; I couldn't be that weak whiny girl I used to be. I needed to change. I needed to be strong. Look on the good side, much more optimistic. If I had come back to be the same person, then wouldn't it end up the same? I need to be a _new_ me. Strong and confident. I reached up and wiped away the remaining tears that wanted to escape. I wanted to cry and cry and so much that I had nothing left, but I couldn't, I needed to face the truth. No matter how hard it was.

"You're right Belle, I need to change. I hate being so spineless and weak," I muttered to myself, "No wonder Edward treated me like a porcelain doll." I said with every ounce of bravery I could muster. I didn't strong in the inside though. I felt like absolute shit. I could feel my lips quivering again, making me want to burst into tears again. However, I set my mouth in hard-line, refusing to let it enervate me.

Belle nodded smiling brightly, seating herself at Sam and Emily's dining table, patting the seat next to her, asking silently for me to sit. I appreciatively listened to her and took a seat; my legs were growing tired anyway. My chest still was tearing up brutally, my heart constricting sharply.

"Has Nemi really taken me and Jacob's feelings away?" I asked quietly, a timbre of shakiness to my tone, as I unsuccessfully tried to disregard the harsh throbbing in my chest.

Belle turned to the side, facing me, farrowing her delicate eyebrows, looking pensively absorbed in thought, "I'm not sure."

I blinked surprised, forgetting the ache for a moment, "What? What do you mean?"

"Nemi likes toying with people; she normally does something and lies about it, or lies and says she has, when she hasn't." Belle informed me

"Then how do we know?"

She locked eyes with me, "You should know. It's your feelings. How do _you _feel about Jacob?"

"I…love him…but I'm not sure I'm _in _love with him…yet." that didn't even make sense, even to my ears. "Does that make sense?"

Belle dropped her head on the table, with a slight bump, groaning. "Nemi is definitely messing with us; she took most of your feelings away but not all of them."

"Why?" my heart was pounding excruciatingly against my rib-cage. Why would Nemi do that? What did she have against me?

"So that you think you have no feelings for Jacob, since she told you she taking them _all _away. As they grow you'll ignore them, putting both you and Jacob in pain." Belle explained. Her voice slightly muffled as she still had her head on the table, "It's just a theory though."

My mouth dropped open, even if it were a theory. I doubted Belle was ever wrong. "Why? What does she have against me?"

"I don't know. Nemi is a tricky one."

"Are Jacob's feelings still there?" I asked. My heart was pounding again, if Jacob still loved me, then he'd be hurt even more. I couldn't let this happen. He couldn't be hurt again. I should just go back and live with pain for eternity, at least then Jacob could be happy with Nessie and my daughter would still be alive! I would try, for the sake of everyone else, I would live. Just to keep everyone else happy.

"I have no idea," she sighed, "If I know my sister at all, they probably are." She straightened up, "Do you know what Nemi is short for?" she asked randomly

I shook my head, clueless, "I don't." I answered absently, my mind still distracted by Belle's earlier words.

"Are you familiar with the Ancient Greek, Gods and Goddesses?" Belle asked

I shook all the haziness out of my mind, forcing myself to think…Hmmm….they were definitely familiar…I remembered studying them in middle school, around 5th or 6th grade. "Yes, there was Zeus, Hera, Aphrodite and Ares and …Heracles…" I said, remembering briefly

"Yes, well there was this minor Goddess, Nemesis. Nemi is short for that, with the spelling slightly different. She was the Goddess of Balance and…"

"Revenge." I finished for her, horrified. Recalling my ancient history. Oh, shit! Nemi was named after the Goddess of revenge! What did that mean for me? What did that mean for Jacob?

"Yes, revenge." Belle said, her beautiful features looking dreadfully tired. I didn't know an Angel could look so beaten up; maybe they were more human than I thought.

"Why does she want revenge?" I was getting to the edge of hysteria now. Why humanity getting given back offended Nemi so much? If not that, then what had I done to upset her? Was falling for Jacob really a bad thing? Was I being punished for breaking his heart, countless times? Well if she wanted to punish me, she could. Why was she punishing Jacob though?

"Isabella, I am sorry but I am clueless in this matter." she shook her head dejectedly, looking defeated; "I need to speak to some other Angels about Nemi's behavior."

I could tell Belle was getting disgruntled by this subject so I shifted, "What do we do? How can we fix this? Is there a way to bring my feelings back?" I questioned endlessly - not caring if Belle was even listening

This was not turning out as I expected. However, being me. I was sure something would go wrong. I did nothing but attract trouble and danger. I sometimes thought people would be better off with me, dead. Now my feelings for Jacob were gone, they were just stirring in fact. As, when you REALLY, like someone, but it's not love yet.

I turned my attention to Belle. She was leaning back in her chair, deep in thought, chewing her bottom lip as her right hand drummed the table, in a small rhythm.

"Belle?"

"Hmmm…" she answered, her attention preoccupied

"What do we do about my feelings?" I took a breath, "Can't you bring them back somehow?"

She finally looked at me, "I'm sorry, feelings are Nemi's specialty. Mine is dreams and wishes," she sounded apologetic.

I was silent; I had nothing left to say. What could we do? Nemi was messing with us for no clear reason. If only she could appear and I could reason with her. Maybe?…Who was I kidding? I don't think anyone can change Nemi's mind.

Unexpectedly, Belle shot up from her seat, the chair skidded back slightly as her eyes widened in what looked like surprise, and she tilted her head as if she was listening to something. "Interesting," Belle muttered

I stood up also, curiosity bursting at my seams. "What's interesting?"

"I can hear the Pack; they are about half an hour from the house."

The Pack? The Pack! Oh, shit! The Pack was back and I hadn't cooked yet! Damn it, damn it, damn it! "The food!" I gasped aloud

Belle focused on me, "Don't worry about the food, I can help you there." and she clicked her fingers

The empty surfaces instantly filled with various types of food. Lasagna, salad, donuts, muffins…you name it. Instant and deeply unexplainable gratitude filled me for Belle. I felt like hugging her to death. She was a lifesaver (More that once)

"It will taste like yours." Belle said

"Thank you!" I cried gratefully

"No problem you're welcome." Belle seemed to listening to the Pack again.

I was silent a second, "What's so interesting about Jacob and the Pack?" I asked finally

"Jacob's feelings for you have intensified, it's almost impossible, the amount he loves you."

I stared at her, my mouth agape. "Intensified? You mean increased?" Jacob loved me more. What? How? Why?

"Yes. Increased." then her eyes widened and her eyes spark as if she realized something. She flopped herself in her chair, clutching her hands in her head, "I know what Nemi is doing." she sounded extremely panicked. Like she was dreading something.

"What? What is she doing?" I asked, her panic transferring to me

She looked at me, seeming close to tears. "The reverse curse." she told me shakily

I seated myself beside her, immediately very curious, "What's that?" I inquired

"I'll give you a brief." she sighed

I waited silently and patiently; I really needed to know this. If anything, I wanted my feelings for Jacob back.

"Two people in love. One's feelings go down. The other person's increase. Reverse - the increased go down and the down's increase." she told me, her once cheerful voice now filled with deep melancholy, she spoke the words as if it was a personal experience. I knew right now wasn't the time to ask.

I absorbed what Belle had just said. My feelings had gone down, and Jacob's increased - and if it was reversed…

"Oh my God!" I gasped, clutching my chest, finally coming to a realization, "She's doing the same to us!" I said frantically

"I know." She exhaled

"How do we stop this from happening?"

She sat up straight, looking at me, her brown eyes sparkling with excitement. "I have a way. Imprint." she said

I frowned, very confused, "What?" I was deeply perplexed. How could an imprint help?

"Nothing can break an imprint accept the wolf and the imprintee themselves. Not even another supernatural curse or gift." she said calmly

Understand lighted in my eyes, but there was still one thing I couldn't fathom, "How will this bring my feelings back?"

"It won't bring your feelings back, but the imprint will harden Jacob's feelings, so Nemi cannot reverse them." Belle took my hand in hers, "Please keep your shield open."

I nodded obediently, "Of course." I understood now

"I'll talk to other Angels about returning your feelings, I'm sure I can convince them." she informed me softly, her left hand going towards her pocket. Belle reached in and pulled out a small black cell phone. She placed it in my hand, covering my other hand with it.

"Isabella, keep this. It's yours now. Someone else returned with you to this point. I want you two to meet and figure things out. She will text you the location of the meeting. All your needed numbers are already inside."

Someone else came too? I really hadn't expected that. "Okay." I answered

Belle stood up, glancing towards the window, "The Pack approach. I have to go."

"Okay. Thank you. Bye Belle. "

"Bye, sweetheart." she stepped away from the table and into the middle of the room, "Oh, and Isabella?"

I looked up at her, meeting her kind brown eyes.

"Remember to keep your shield open. And keep an eye on Samuel Uley for me."

Sam? Why Sam? I really hadn't expected Belle to mention Sam. What did I need to keep an eye on him? What was wrong with him? "Why?"

"Let's just say, things are about the get tough for him." with that, she vanished, leaving my head anxious and confused.

...

Jacob POV (Set when Bella was crying in Belle's arms)

I sat down on my hind legs in wolf form, just letting the Forks breeze drift lightly over my snout. For my supernatural senses I could see out into the horizon, as the sun, which was hidden beneath the dark moody clouds had just newly risen. A couple of meters in from me, a grayish silver a lot smaller than me padded ahead slowly, before turning his head and giving me what looked like a wolfish grin.

"_Oppa Gangnam Style…Gangnam Style…Op, op, op, op…Oppa Gangnam Style…Gangnam Style…Op, op, op, op….Oppa Gangnam Style….Eh, sexy lady…Op, op, op, op…Oppa Gangnam Style…Eh, sexy lady…Op, op, op, op…Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh…." _Paul, the grayish silver wolf had sung this same verse for the billionth time on our three-hour patrol. I was dieing. I was being tortured endlessly. Patrolling with Paul was like trying to sneeze with your eyes open. Impossible.

"_Paul!" _I screamed at him, through our mind link. _"For goodness sake! Stop. Singing. That. Wretched. Song! It's driving me crazy!"_

Paul stopped singing (Thankfully), _"If you haven't noticed, puppy Alpha. That was my intention. I want to drive you crazy!" _

"_I think I'm already crazy! You've succeeded! Now stop fucking singing! Do anything but sing." _I yelled again.

"_Fine." _Paul agreed, _"I'll do something else." _

"_Thank you." _I was grateful. Anything to get any from Paul's dreadful off-key singing.

Before I knew it, my mind then was instantly bombarded with images of naked women and boobs. I saw Paul vigorously fucking women from behind as she moaned and asked for more. I pulled out of his head, disgusted and not one bit aroused. _"What the fuck, dude?!" _

"_You said, do 'anything' else but sing." _he emphasized the word 'anything' I could hear the smirk in his mind voice

"_I meant something decent!" _

He mind pouted, _"You're no fun!" _

I ignored him. Patrol was so boring sometimes and Paul did not help. At all. He was so goddamn annoying! Every time I tried to focus on something, Paul would intervene and distract me. Why did Sam have to torture me like this? Why the fucking hell was I patrolling with freaking Paul Lahote?

"_You mean the freaking amazingly handsome Paul Lahote, who has 'Hot' in his name." _Paul intervened (as I said)

"_Fuck you Paul." I told him absently _

"_OMG! You wanna fuck me! Ohmigoodness! Jacob Black is gay!" _he screamed happily. (What is he so freaking happy about?)

I ignored him; (again) I turned my mind to a much lighter subject. Leeches! I hate Bloodsuckers more than anything! They are freaking reason I am a monster. They are the reason Bells was left so broken….Oh Bells

Why couldn't Bella see I am the better on for her? When could she finally let go of that asshole bloodsucker and love me? It killed me to see the way she held herself together when she thought of him…or them. I wish they would just die! I could give her a life where she could still have her family and friends. She couldn't have to change for me. I loved her the way she was. Why couldn't she see that? I hated the hold he had on her. I just wished she'd let go…

I was in love with Bells, I had no doubt there…but in this past hour, my feelings seemed have…I don't know….increased? They felt stronger…I couldn't really understand why…

I really hated Sam right now…he wouldn't let me see Bella! He said, I would hurt her….but I know I'd never hurt my beautiful Bells…Nevertheless…would she accept me now? Knowing that I'm a monster?

"_If she doesn't have you. She can have me instead. To admit she is pretty hot for a white chick - even if she is a leech lover." _Paul interrupted (AGAIN) I ignored his very suggestive words, asshole - can I ever have a minute of peace?

"_No you can't." _he replied. _"You'd be dead, because leeches would have eaten you since you get lost in your girly thoughts." _

ERGH! SEE WHAT I HAVE TO DEAL WITH? _"I hate you!"_

"_I hate you too, bro." _

"_Leave me alone." _

"_No can do. I can't leave you to your gay girly thoughts," _he told me

I paid him no notice as I felt someone else phase in. when our minds connected. I realized it was Sam.

"_Hey, Guys, I just got back from my talk with Billy. Let's go have lunch; Em will probably have it ready." _Sam informed us briskly

"_Finally! I was starving!" _Paul remarked before we phased out

"_Sam about Bella-" _he cut me off

"_Later Jake, phase out and lunch." _then he phased out too

I exhaled heavily; will anyone ever listen to me?

_**10 minutes later….**_

The pack and I approached Sam and Emily's house as the aroma of freshly cooked food invaded our nostrils. This didn't smell like Emily's food though, it smelt richer - sweeter. There was another scent mixed in, it was intoxicating in a way, it spelled me towards it. My wolf was chanting mine! Mine! Mine! - Repeatedly, very cave-manly. I was curious and deeply intrigued by it because it was alluring endearing and exceedingly familiar. Like Bella's scent, strawberries - but better…which surprised me, because I didn't think anything could spell better than Bella.

As we got closer, my eyes fixed on a very familiar red truck…one I had built myself. Why the Fuck was Bella's truck here? "Why the fuck is Bella's truck here?" I asked, voicing my thoughts aloud

"I have no idea - I want to see if Emily's okay." Sam said anxiously, heading straight for the front door. We all followed his lead.

When we entered, I was struck back by the sight. Emily lay asleep on the couch, as the faint scent of blood wavered in the air. I could see a bloody handkerchief tied around her arm and there was a beating heart in the kitchen - a very rapid, frantic one - could it be?

Bella's truck…Bella's scent…It had to be Bella!

"Who else is here?" Paul muttered dramatically, sounding very ominous

Embry scoffed and slapped the back of Paul's dumb head, "You idiot. Bella's scent…her truck…DUH! It's Bella."

Paul scowled at him half-heartedly, "I knew that asshole. I was just trying to be dramatic." then he turned to me, "Dude, tell the girl in the kitchen she's not a vampire so she needs to stop acting like one."

"What?" I asked, "Why would I tell her that?" my wolf was growling at the thought of Bella being a vampire…I would never let that happen…NEVER.

"Isn't it obvious? Bella obviously tried to drink Emily's blood but it backfired, so she went into the kitchen and wept." Paul explained, and he was serious. "And cooked all the food while crying."

"Dude! Where do you get all these crazy ideas?" Jared asked looking as though he was trying to hold back ballistic laughter.

Paul smirked, "I got the skill man."

Sam glared at all of us, "Paul. Zip your pie hole. You're a doofus dude.", Paul's mouth snapped shut instantly, and my attention was cast back to the heartbeat in the kitchen. _Bella_...I wonder how she is...

Sam knelt by the couch gently shaking Emily's sleeping body. She stirred slightly before her eyes fluttered open and she peered up at us curiously, wiping the sleepiness from her eyes. "Hey guys, you're back." she said softly

"Are you ok, Em?" Sam asked, glancing towards her bloody wounded arm

"Sam. I'm fine." she said sweetly, she caught where he was looking, "Oh this was an accident."

Sam exhaled, "Did Bella have anything to do with it?" he asked through slightly strained teeth

I held my breath, finding my body inching towards the kitchen door. Her luscious scent was so captivating…I needed to see Bella now! Moreover, I had feeling Sam was about to do something volatile.

Sam stood up, he gazed fixed on the kitchen door, as he began to walk towards me, as I was in front of it, standing in an almost protective stance. Emily mercifully explained what had really happened. "She saved my life, Sam."

We all stiffened and Sam stopped dead, after a beat, he whirled around and was by Emily's side within a second. "Saved your life?" he asked in disbelief

Emily nodded in confirmation, sitting up on the couch, "I almost got run over. She got there in the brink of the moment." she held up her bloody arm, "That's the only place injured."

We all stared at her, mouths agape in skepticism I knew Emily wasn't lying…but my Bells had saved someone! Then the dreading thought dawned upon me. Emily was safe and just a bit injured. If Bells had saved her. Was she hurt? How much of Bells was actually injured.

My nerves getting the better of me. I didn't waste a second in yanking the kitchen door open and running in. In that instant, I was surrounded and completely captivated by her sweet-smelling aroma. It brought to life; parts of me that couldn't come have to life any longer. Bella always did that to me - but this time - this time it was stronger - much more intense.

'_She is MINE!' _Screeched my wolf - 'dude, calm down.' I told it - I completely agreed though…she was mine…I wouldn't force her into it...I just knew somehow.

I gazed at her as she sat at the table, playing on a cell phone I had never seen before. Her luscious mahogany brown locks fell in front of her beautiful heart-shaped face, hiding her chocolate-brown eyes. I had to hold the back the urge to lean forward and brush back her hair from her face.

"Bells." I muttered huskily, my every emotion pouring into that one beautiful word.

As I stepped closer, Bella's heartbeat quickened to a pace as if she was running. I felt her gulp before she raised her head…I finally looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

**Review! I hope you liked it, I really tried with this chapter and its most I've ever written in one chapter. Please review and let me know how I did **

**Zayna xxx**

**Ps: Hope you don't hate me for the cliff-hanger - I'm a sucker for them. LOL**


	9. Lust and Gentlemen

**Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga, no copyright intended **

**I want to thank you all for reviewing. 95 already! I'm so sorry for not updating earlier…It's just my mum was in hospital because of diaphragm pains and I had an eye infection and was forbidden from reading or writing, even small things that require the eyes a lot. It was dangerous for me because I could have gone blind…But did I listen? NO…I continued writing and guess what? My eyes got worse. Now I have to…..wait for it…Wear Glasses! I didn't mean that as an insult, I've just never worn glasses in my life. LOL. I'm trying to get used to them. Anyway, enough of me.**

**Thank you for waiting…on with the chapter….**

**M rated for a reason ;)**

**Chapter 8 - Lust and Gentlemen**

**Nemi POV (Just a quick note, she isn't talking about Jake and Bells)**

I leaned back into my old rickety rocking chair; it pitched back and forth, as I stared off into the distance, deep in thought. A soft purr came from my left, without bearing her a glance; I pulled my young Bombay cat, Shadow into my lap, petting her slick black fur, letting its soothing effect calm me.

I had been doing a lot of thinking these days, particularly about a certain group of people and one certain gentleman, that certain gentlemen that had captured my attention from the minute I had stepped into Forks. He was only human…An extraordinary one at that.

Most Humans were weak, crazy and they were so fun to toy with. Especially ones in love.

Yeah, call me a conniving bitch…for playing with their feelings but I cannot help it. Its fun.

I removed his pathetic bitch's feelings, no problem…it even had the perfect reason too, but _his. _Just wouldn't budge. Even though it had been, years and most of them had gone. Deep down inside. He still wanted _her. _The thought made me want to gag.

Well, she didn't deserve him. He really felt for her and she was just using him for her own selfish needs, even though she did love him. Therefore, I made her fall for someone else. Easy peasy. I even considered using the Reverse Curse, but decided against it. I had over stepped the limit and if the queen found out…she'd have me punished. Severely.

Playing with feelings was only to be used as a punishment. That was the law. Nevertheless, I couldn't help it sometimes. It was funny.

The Reverse Curse was illegal. Could I help using it? NO. I had used it recently, on someone very close to my gentleman. I didn't care if it hurt her. I was only bothered about the boy.

Let's hope Belle never found out. _Ever_. My sister was freaking telltale.

…**...**

**Bella POV (Set when Jacob entered the kitchen.) **

'_Shield Bella. Keep it open._' I demanded myself, my nervous fingers tightening around the miniature cell phone _'keep it open. And slowly raise your head. Very slowly.' _Beads of sweat had begun to form on my neck and nose, as I held my shield open with concentration. This was much harder as a human.

Panic beyond anything I had ever felt before was overwhelming me. I was pretty sure my heartbeat was going at the speed of light. So fast and loud that I knew even Emily could hear it. I could feel the heat of Jacob's body emanating from him, along with his musky scent. He was across the table, staring intensely at me. I just knew, how his deep intense gaze sent me into trance, and I wanted nothing but to ravage his gorgeous, drool worthy body. To feel his hands, his eyes, his body, his abs, his golden bronze skin…

Wait a minute. Why was I so interested in Jacob's body?

I wasn't in love with Jacob anymore. That part I knew. In fact, I felt right now, as I had felt when he had disappeared for the first time, because of phasing. Wow, had Nemi shifted my feelings so they fit the time? Was she really so bad? What if she wanted to help me?

'_Nemi's a tricky one…' _Belle's words echoed in my head

Soooo, I couldn't trust her. At least not until I figured her out. I really didn't know whom to trust these days. I just knew the Pack were the only ones I could call family now and Charlie, Billy and the imprints. _Imprints…._

Shit! I had to look at Jacob. I had too. I don't know what held me back, maybe the fact that Nemi had already taken his feelings away or the fact that the imprint wouldn't happen. The idea scared me, I didn't want Jacob to feel like he was tied to me, and I wanted him to love me freely. Belle had said it was crucial, the imprint would not change his feelings for me…and with a bit of luck, mine would come back.

"Bells." my name slipped from Jacob's lips. His voice was so husky and sexy. That one word was making my knees feel like jelly. Delicious shivers run down my spine. I would have really liked to hear more from those luscious lips…and that same word repeatedly…

I felt my eyes widen as I grasped an understanding, glaring at my cell phone, pointlessly. This was not good. This was bad. Fate was evil.

I. still. Lusted. After. Jacob.

Brilliant. Just fucking brilliant. Now Jacob would think I was some kind of heartless whore that wanted him for sex. That was using him because she was horny. It was a true fact; I had been putting Edward off for months. I had taken to self pleasuring, when everybody was out. I hadn't masturbated in ages. I seriously needed release…BELLA! STOP IT! Damn me for going off topic. Again.

Lusting after Jacob was brilliant. Brilliant. Brilliant. NOT.

I had no choice now. I couldn't keep staring at my phone forever. I had to look up. I had to face it. Fate was cruel and sometimes evil, but not merciless or unforgiving…Fate rewarded. Right?

I swallowed, making what seemed right now the biggest decision of my life. I glanced up slowly and into Jacob's beautiful alluring eyes.

Immediately. I was lost…all I saw was _ochre…beautiful…intense…devotion…love…desire…Forever. _I felt like forever stuck in there depth; they were so deep and went on and on forever…I had fallen in and I could never come out, not matter how hard I tried. The painful burn from the throbbing in my chest that was trying to make itself known for the past hour had miraculously vanished…it usually dulled in Jacob's presence but it there was nothing left. No sign that it actually pained me…but the remaining scars that would last forever. Showing me what The Cullens had done to me and what I had foolishly forgiven them for the second they returned. Because of their stupid dazzling…Oh shit! Dazzling!

What if they returned and dazzled me into joining them? NO! I would not let that happen. Never again. I shook the subject out of my head…thinking about this was taboo.

Fascinatingly, I found myself scanning Jacob's face for any signs of imprinting. I was half dreading it, scared it might not happen. My shield was still on wide and completely open. Even if it was painful. Jacob was so worth it.

The expression on Jacob's face was look of shock and serenity. I caught absolute unconditional devotion and love so intense…liquid gushed at my core.

Jacob stumbled slightly and his hand caught a chair, to prevent himself from falling. It made hope arise in me. Had Jacob imprinted? I really didn't want to know, I was too afraid. I really hated this side of myself! Where was my confidence when I needed it?

"Bells. I…err…I…."Jacob looked completely bewildered; he couldn't get a word out, that just made me even more anxious. Since when did Jacob stutter? I didn't look too much on that fact though, I was more distracted by Jacob's face, and how oddly cute he looked…even a buff giant…looking about 25...still cute! (I had to confuse him more often)

I pulled a happy smile on my face at my previous thought and rose from the table, leaving my phone there "Hey Jake. You're all better! And you look even more buff!" I said happily, it wasn't too hard, being around Jacob made me want to smile (especially the cute thing)

"Bells…You aren't mad?" he asked in confused voice, an adorable frown on his face, and all signs of stuttering vanishing.

I felt myself giggle unexpectedly; I stepped around the table and in front of Jacob. "Why would I be mad silly?" My hand reached up to his hair, and I run my fingers through the short silky strands, "You cut your hair." I whispered eyes on his.

Jacob's eyes fluttered shut at my touch; it thrilled me to get this reaction out of him. At least I knew that my touch still affected him.

"Billy said you were sick." I said, pulling my hand away reluctantly

Jacob's eyes opened and he looked at peace with slight disappointment, if not annoyance, "I was sick…But…Well, I just thought…I didn't call and-"

I stopped him, placing a hand lightly on his warm arm, Jacob body tensed and stiffened at my touch, "Billy said you were contagious and I believed him." I assured, holding back my confusion about his reaction.

"He said you had mono?" I phrased the last sentence as a question, raising an eyebrow, "Who have you been kissing, Black?" I asked, teasingly, ignoring the burning feeling in my chest at the thought of Jacob kissing anyone but me.

Jacob's eyes widened, "Nobody!" he denied

I laughed wholeheartedly "Sure sure. I believe you." I said, sounding as though I didn't.

"Bells. It wasn't mono." Jacob said, suddenly serious. I looked up and met his eyes, and sure, at hell, they were serious…but there was something else there…Anger? Sadness? I couldn't be sure.

"It wasn't?" I frowned, feeling guilty about lying to him. The sooner everything was fixed the better it would be. I could finally tell everything then.

"No." His response was short, sharp and simple. And it scared me, where was my sweet Jacob that was there moments ago? Where had he vanished in such a brief amount of time?

I cleared my thoughts, not wanting to thinking into this serious subject any longer than we already had, "I don't care, I'm just glad you're better now."

Before I knew what I was doing, I had my arms around his waist. Tight. And my head resting on his warm chest, letting his relaxing earthly scent saturate me, into bliss. "I missed you so much." I murmured into his warm skin.

Jacob seemed shocked, I could feel all the seriousness derive off him, as he began to slacken his tense body slowly and then in a split second, his arms were around me, holding me to his warm torso, in his loving but almost crushing embrace, there was no better hug in the world than it. Jacob's hugs were the only ones I needed and craved for. I also desired for much _much_ more, but that couldn't be done. Yet.

"Missed you too," I could feel Jacob's warm breath by my ear; it transmitted sought pleasant tingles through out my newly warmed body.

Standing there in Jacob's arms, felt so right. My head resting comfortably on his chest and my arms around his waist, clutching him tightly, as though he would vanish if I ever let go.

I don't know how long Jacob and I stood there hugging…I just knew…I never wanted to let go…it was just _Jake and me…Jake and me…Jake and- _

"When you guys are done feeling each other up…Can we eat now?" Said an annoyingly familiar voice…one I was dreading to hear, the instant I had entered Sam and Emily's home…

Jacob and I pulled out of the tender hug, to see Paul standing there, leaning against the doorway, eyeing the food with hungry eyes.

"Paul," Jacob said calmly, his hand resting on my arm, as if he thought I would try to escape, the reason for my departure obviously being Paul. Well, Jacob had nothing to fear. I actually found this situation very amusing. One thing confused me though. Why hadn't Paul insulted me yet? I didn't want him too. It was just weird because I had expected it…maybe it was the food. Why hadn't I thought of that the first time round?

Paul eyed the food a little longer, before turning his attention to Jacob, still looking somewhat distracted.

"Leave," Jacob said seeming calm but intimidating

"But dude, I'm hungry." Paul complained, hugging his stomach,

"I said. Leave!" Jacob's voice raised a timber

"No." Paul said outright, his arms and legs twitching as if he did want to leave.

"I told you to get out." Jacob stepped in front of me so that I was half shielded by his body. From what I could see, Jacob's face was pulled up into a scowl that made me want to shiver; I saw all the Alpha authority and leadership bursting to get out.

Paul zoned in on Jacob's face, he looked him over slowly, and his demeanour changed completely, arms falling to his sides. "Oh shit. We're screwed." he groaned slowly, mumbling something incoherently under his breath.

Out of the corner of my eye, Jacob glanced at me nervously, looking unsure. His body losing all sense and sight of Alpha authority, and this time I could practically feel the nervousness radiating off him.

Therefore, I turned to him, stepping out, "Why are we screwed?" I asked him dumbly. If it meant what I thought it meant then, heaven had answered my prayers, Jacob had imprinted on me…and if he had not…Why else would Paul, say it?

Both guys turned and looked in my direction at the sound of my voice, Paul looking like he just remembered I was there and Jacob looking even more panicked.

"Bella…I'll tell you later. I promise." Jacob told me, almost hesitantly

"Okay…" I trailed, looking unsure; I just realized I should act slightly suspicious due to the circumstances. I quickly cleared my throat, "Err…The food's getting cold…I think you guys should eat before you talk." I told them hastily

"Did you make all this?" Paul asked looking beyond impressed

Shit. How do I answer this? If I said yes, I would be lying and if I said no….they would question who had and Emily was in no condition too. And there was no other woman to help me or us. I was not ready to tell them the whole truth yet. I still had no idea who had returned with me. Seriously, I needed to get my priorities straight.

"Yes. I was helping Emily out." I lied partly - Belle did say it would taste like mine, and I would definitely make it up to them by making it myself someday.

"Awesome." He hesitated a second and raised his hand, waving it in a lame, mini-wave kind of way, "I'm Paul, by the way." He appeared to be smiling slightly

At that moment, I felt only two emotions, shock and relief. I was relieved that Paul was accepting me so quickly, but shocked that he was accepting me so quickly. I had not expected this much endurance from anyone. Maybe actually doing something for the Pack showed my perpetual gratitude. Or on the other hand, he could have been messing with me. I really wished it wasn't the second reason.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I said back courteously

"Bella? Wow, I've heard so much about from Jacob. And he's right, you are hot." Paul said, a smirk coming into his features, I couldn't help but feel that Paul knew it was me all long. "He's says you're prettier than all girls on the Rez."

"Seriously?" I said questioningly, my eyebrows disappearing above my hairline, looking up at Jacob who was pointedly trying to avoid my questioning gaze. _Jacob thought I was prettier than all the girls on the Rez? Aww! How sweet_!

"Yeah, and he really likes your-"

"Thanks dude. But you can shut up now." Jacob cut him off abrupt; his russet cheeks tinted a darker shade. OMG! Jacob was blushing! I never thought I would see this sight. What was Paul going to say anyway?

"He also said you were depressed." Paul added, with a full on smirk, glancing at Jacob

"Depressed? I'm not depressed. Upset, yes…But depressed." I shook my head dismissively, "No…I'm fine." I found myself changing the subject, "Food's getting cold. Call the others."

"What exactly happened to Emily's arm?" Paul asked

"She almost got run over; I got there at the right moment. I was on my way to see Jacob, it was foggy and Emily was trying to cross the road, I pushed her and hauled myself out of the way, Emily's arms grazed the sidewalk a bit too harshly. But that was all that was injured. She's in no condition to cook now because of her arm. So, I threw something together. It's nothing really. I'd do it anytime." I told him humbly, giving him simple details of what had happened just hours before.

"Threw something together?!" Jacob said this time, sounding unbelievable, "Bells, honey, this isn't nothing. This is a feast honey. A feast." Jacob's eyes scanned the room, landing on each dish, before landing on me attentively. I looked away from his gaze, which was melting me. It was easier to hide emotions as a vampire. As a human, not as much.

My face heated up and flushed my special red, as I covered my face with my hands. "Jake…that's sweet…thank you…it's nothing really." I squeaked, not taking the compliment well, "Paul, get the guys and Emily. Food's getting cold." I said looking at Paul, incapable to bring myself to look at Jacob or else I would leap into to his arms and ravage his mouth with my own.

Paul glanced at Jacob, before looking at me, smirking with a salute to his head, "Yes chef." he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Silence filled the room.

Tension so thick you could it with a knife, remained between us. Finding the courage to move first, I turned to face Jacob, to find him watching me with that same intense expression.

"You really are something, you know." He said quietly

I blushed again, suddenly and incredibly fascinated by the way, his jaw moved as he spoke. How had I not noticed his strong jaw before?

My eyes travelled down to his throat, where a rippling muscle vein stood out. Down his perfectly sculpted muscular arms and chest. Down his luscious eight pack, where slight skin of his v-line was on show, because of his shorts slung low on his waist.

Suddenly I become conscious of something. About all the gawking I was doing, would be obvious to Jacob. My eyes snapped back up to his mystical ones and he was watching me intently. The atmosphere had gone from calm and collected to intense and intimate…within a minute.

Jacob and I stood there watching each other, it was intense, filled with pure silence and absolutely magical…sizzling electricity was in the air…we stood a couple of inches away and my eyes were currently spellbound by Jacob's lips. Jake's hands slowly slipped around my waist, pulling me flush up against him. I saw a hunger in his eyes that made me want to shudder pleasantly…I don't know how, but we our faces were moving nearer and nearer, eyes locked. We were so close, I breathed in what Jacob breathed out. I could feel his hot breath on my face, and anticipation pooled in the pit of my stomach, which caused to bite my lip for the sheer intensity of it. Jacob's eyes seemed to ask for permission before going further. We were locked in a captivating spell and neither of us wanted to get out.

_RING!_

The moment shattered.

Jacob and I jolted apart instantly, arms falling to our sides. I hadn't realized my breathing had gotten so rapid…Jacob was still staring at me the same intense way; breathing also heavy…I think I needed to change when I got home. This had been the most erotic visit of my life.

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it! Please mind my rubbish take on romance because I suck at it. Anyway, next chapter Bella goes to see the mystery anonymous person. Who do you think it will be? Find out next chapter….Because that's where the fun is about the start. **

**Please leave a review to tell me how I did, and check out my other stories….**

**Thank you all**

**Zayna xxx**

**(These glasses feel weird on my nose *wriggles nose*) **


	10. Stupid Cells and New BFFs

**Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga, no copyright intended **

**A/n: Hi guys! *waves* Thank you for the all the amazing reviews last chapter! I've reached over 100! Woo! I hope you enjoy this chapter; I've made it quite long. And one more thing, you know what Belle said to Bella two chapters ago about Sam? Yeah, you're going to understand what it means here. Read on…I'm sorry for making you wait so long. So this is a loooonnnngg Chapter! Enjoy!**

**Forever, No More**

Chapter 9 - Stupid Cells and Broken Hearts

Bella POV

Sometimes I think the whole world is against me. Honestly, my new stupid phone had just ruined what could have been a kiss with Jacob. It's not fair! Ergh! This scene was too freaking familiar anyway. Like just before, I had left for Italy, to rescue Edward's sorry ass. Jacob and I had almost kissed in the kitchen; I had been too stupid then to admit I was in love with Jacob because I didn't want to let Edward go. And then Edward had called and ruined the moment. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Me for being uncertain! Just fucking stupid! I swear, if this was Edward again. (Unlikely) I was going to track down his sparkly ass myself and burn it. I was done with being interrupted.

"Excuse me a moment." I muttered with a shaky voice to Jacob, knowing he would hear it, while my thoughts were seething. Hell-bent on finding and murdering the caller. How dare she ruin it for us!

I wouldn't meet Jacob's rhythmic eyes, as I awkwardly shuffled to the table and stretched across it to reach my stupid cell. The table being excessively long and I being rather short, I had to bend to reach it. From behind me, Jacob made a tortured sound. As if, he was being strangled. I stood up straight again, and whirled around to face Jacob, who looked as though he was holding his breath, eyes tightly shut. Frowning, I walked back to him, reaching my free hand up; I placed it on his warm cheek.

"Jake? Are you ok?" I asked in a tender voice, moving my hand over his cheek slowly and affectionately

His supernaturally warm hand covered mine, and his eyes opened, looking slightly sluggish. It was then I noticed how tired he looked. Poor Jake, having to cope with patrolling and school, I bet he didn't get much sleep. "I'm fine. Bells." he clasped his hand around mine and pulled them both down gently, still holding on tightly.

"You don't look fine. You need sleep Jake." I told him out of genuine concern for his health, my forehead wrinkling as I thoroughly scanned his beautiful but fatigued face.

Very unexpectedly, Jacob smiled, his eyes lighting up, "Don't crease your forehead like that. It makes you look old."

I found myself smiling back. "Jake, I think we already established that I'm a codger. But right now," my eyes scanned his toned muscular body almost hungrily, "You look older than I am. You senior citizen." I teased him, finally tearing my eyes away from his abs.

"Makes us perfect for each other." Jacob whispered, dropping my hand to reach up and run his lightly down the side of my face, his fingers brushed back the strands of hair that were falling my over half of my eye. His gentle touch was sending electricity down my spine. When did we get so close? Our faces were just meters apart.

"Mmmm…" I could only say, nodding slightly. Having Jacob so close to me had stolen my ability to speak; I could only nod and sigh like some kind of fan girl. My mind felt hazy like I was dreaming, floating above the clouds. Just then and weirdly coincidently, I felt my hand vibrate and then…

_RING!_

"Ugh. Stupid phone." I groaned under my breath, as the ringer for the text jolted me back to Emily's kitchen. Taking a couple of steps back from Jacob to read the message and get it over with. Did this girl somehow know when Jacob and I were going to kiss? Ergh! Maybe I should just grab the back of his neck and smash his mouth to mine, and then kiss him passionately; it would be easier that way. No Bella! Nice and slowly does it…

Anyway, when I met her, the first thing I am going to do is smack her. Unless some supernatural thing stopped me. Hopefully not though. She deserved it for interrupting us twice. It was probably unintentional, but who cared? I know I didn't…

'_2 messages,_' the cell read, sighing, I glanced up at Jacob, sending him an apologetic smile, hoping he'd understand. I didn't want our talk to end, (knowing it could lead to more…much more) but this stupid phone was pissing me off; I had to do something about it. Jacob just grinned, and waved his hand dismissively as though he was giving me consent.

Nodding, I looked back to my cell, and then opened the texts in chronological order.

The first one read: _**Hey, can you meet me in the Forks diner at 2pm today? I'm sure Belle told you we need work together for some shit. LOL. Meet me there Kay. Your-new-Bff-to-be xxx - **_Received at 12:45 pm - She hadn't signed her name. Hmmm…who could she be?

The second one read: _**Hey, its me again….I need a reply you know…I've got nothing to do with my life anyway. I'm just waiting. Reply okay. And I forgot to tell you, I'll be waiting for you outside the diner. 3 - **_Received at 12:55

Wow, this girl was impatient. I quickly typed back a reply. '**Hi, of course I'll meet you at two. I was just a little busy so I couldn't reply…I'll see you there. We'll talk then xxx**'I didn't go into detail. I didn't sign my name either. I needed to get this over and done with, I wasn't going to mention I was gonna smack her when I see her. Then she probably wouldn't turn up. We were going to be friends, so was smacking her a good option? At this moment, I honestly didn't care.

Her response was instant: _**Sure, no problem…see you then x**_

Now that this was done, I could talk to Jacob and the pack properly. Sure, I was still curious as to whom it could be, but I wasn't too worried. Something told me I was already acquainted with this girl, I had an intuitive feeling she was involved in the supernatural too. I didn't ponder on it too long though. I knew everything would be revealed in its own time. I just had to wait. No matter how painful it was.

I looked up at Jacob to find him still smiling at me, eyes crinkling at the corners of his eyes, a deep intensity hidden in his spellbinding gaze. "Who was it?" he asked softly.

"Just a friend. She wanted to meet in the Forks dinner today at four to do a project together. That's all." I told him as convincingly as I could. I wasn't being entirely dishonest but it wasn't the integrity either. It made me feel dreadful inside nonetheless. I didn't want to be deceitful to anyone, especially not my sweet Jacob.

"Okay. I'll drop you off if you want." he said simply, clearly believing me. The horrible feeling intensified to a point where I almost burst into tears. Jacob trusted me way too much for his own good. Why must he love me so much?

"Err…sure. No problem. It's a good thing actually, my truck's been messing with me." I told him, just remembering, along with smashing down any sign of tears. I would not be upset in Jacob's presence!

"I'll check it for you." Jacob said, smile still on his face.

"Thanks Jake!" I told him false enthusiasm. I hoped he didn't see through me. Leaning forward, my hand automatically tightened around his as a sign of appreciation.

"I look at it just before you go home." Jacob squeezed my hand affectionately, making all my sadness and disheartenment evaporate.

I grinned wholeheartedly his time, nodding absently; daydreaming about my truck and watching Jacob repair it. Shirtless, like he was now. That would a show right there. A hot one. Watching his muscles flex and he rolled under and back out or ogling his ass when bent to pick up tools. The thought made want to shiver pleasantly. And we'd be in there all alone…

Suddenly the kitchen door burst open, and the Pack filled into the miniature room, putting an end to our conversation and my mind fantasies of Jacob and my truck. Why had the Pack come in now and not before? I didn't _really_ care. I just didn't want Jacob or any of them to guess what was going on in my head. If they did, I'd never be able to look at anyone in the eye again.

"See. I told you, they're not doing anything!" Paul snapped randomly, making me jump as the Pack rushed past Jacob and me, running straight to the counters to devour the food, not even acknowledging our apparent presence. Wow, they must be hungry. Wait a sec…When aren't they hungry?

"They could have been. You could have been lying to me." Emily surprisingly snapped back. Elegantly taking a seat at the table, scowling at Paul. My eyes were immediately cast to her wound; she now had a bandage wrapped around it, no sign of blood showing. Maybe that was what took so long?

"I didn't want to burst in on them." Emily added. I couldn't shake the feeling that she was talking about me and Jacob.

"I'm not a liar!" Paul remarked his voice muffled, as he stuffed his face with donuts, a beard and moustache of sugar and sprinkles were glued to his face. It was a funny sight.

"Well, I didn't know that!" Emily retorted, banging her uninjured fist on the table

"You should know!"

"How?!"

"You just should!"

"I'm not a psychic!"

"You don't need to be psychic to know that!"

"How else am I supposed to know?!"

"You know about my wolf senses! They don't lie!"

"Your wolf may not, but you do. How was I supposed to know they weren't doing anything in the kitchen?"

"Alright. Stop it!" it was Jacob who ended Paul and Emily's banter. I could watch it all day like a tennis match. It was quite amusing. Weirdly enough, Sam seemed to be enjoying it too. He was stood in corner, grinning at the pair of them.

"What are you arguing about?" Jake asked scanning Emily and Paul with an eyebrow raised. I could have asked the same question.

"The reason we came in here late was because little Miss Muffin here." Paul began. Her given nickname made Emily's cheeks darken in a blush, "insisted," - Paul used quotation marks for the word - "That we give you two some privacy."

A blush ten times worse than Emily's instantly filled my cheeks. I understood what he was suggesting. I sure Jacob did too. Why did he have to say it so openly? Ergh! Damn Paul!

Paul noticed my blush and smirked, "I was the one saying that nothing was happening."

"You could have been lying!" Emily defended herself again, all her of her timidity gone.

"Well I wasn't. I can't help that you don't trust me." Paul remarked smugly, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

"I don't think anyone trusts you Paul." Embry said, before heaving himself on the empty section of the counter, his half-eaten chicken drumstick held between his teeth.

"Embry's right. We tell you something valuable, and you go tell it to the world." Jared guffawed, snatching the donut plate from Paul, before he consumed them all.

"Well, Bella trusts me, don't you Bella?" Paul said suddenly, looking at me expectedly. What? Why would he say that? According to the times, I barely knew him; I had only met him today. Why would he ask that? Unless he knew something, I didn't…hmmm….

I now noticed the whole room was staring at me, waiting for an answer, weirdly enough. "I barely know you Paul…I don't know if I trust you yet." I found myself saying, knitting my brow, still perplexed as to why he would ask that. What was he up too? Why would he say that? Something fishy was going on here…

"Calm down Bella. I was joking. Don't look so suspicious. I just wanted to see your reaction." Paul said, with a jokester carefree smile. Making it obvious, it was a joke.

Oh, what a relief, and here I was thinking Paul was planning something bad. Why am I so paranoid? It was bad of me to jump to conclusions. Idiot! I smiled back to him; shaking my head…I really needed to loosen up sometimes.

"Hey Bella." Embry waved from back of the kitchen, "Nice to see you again. The food's amazing!" he complimented, taking another enthusiastic bite.

"You too. Embry." I waved back with a smile, "And thank you. I'll do it anytime."

"Hey, I'm Jared. You're the famous Bella? Jacob goes on about you!" He smiled genuinely, mimicking Embry's friendly wave.

"So I've heard. Nice to meet you Jared. " I said with a laugh, peeking up at Jacob through my lashes, to find that he was not looking at me, but his focus was on Sam.

He was stuck in a glaring match, a scary expression on both of their faces. None of them was blinking. A flash went through Sam's eyes and he curtly shook his head, looking impassive. Glancing back at Jacob, he was clenching his jaw, looking pissed. Silence swallowed the room as the rest of the pack and Emily became aware of where I was staring. Tension and hesitance lingered in the air as Jacob and Sam just glowered at each other, each glare growing more intense by the second. My heartbeat had begun to pound against my ribcage. What was going to happen?

'_There's a she-wolf in your closet…Open up and set her free…There's a she-wolf in your closet…Let it out so it can breathe'_

The music playing jerked everyone back to Earth. Jacob and Sam tore their burning eyes from each other and looked at me. I didn't know why I was being stared at, but I was so glad they'd stopped glaring. I had never been so glad for the music. Then I realized the sound was coming from my hand, it was vibrating, and all eyes were on me. Oh, shit. It was my bloody phone again.

Blushing and annoyed at this girl for calling me, and pissed at Belle's ring tone choice. I sighed. Why was everyone hell bent on embarrassing me today?

I peaked at it, feeling irritated. Honestly, what did she want now?…But it wasn't the girl. The caller id read _Belle._ Oh, fuck! I had to take this. She probably had news for me or something. I needed to be excused. What if it had something to do with Nemi? Alternatively, my feelings? On the other hand, Jacob's feelings? I had to get out of here!

"This is important. I have to take it." I told them apologetically, letting go of Jacob's hand unwillingly, before hastily leaving the kitchen to enter the lounge. Wait, no the lounge wasn't private enough. They'd hear me anyway. Where could I go? I couldn't leave, that would just be rude. Nevertheless, if I could find the perfect reason…

As I contemplated, standing in the living room. My phone ringing came to a standstill and almost impossible to hear, voices came from the kitchen. I could just about hear them. They were just about audible. And, normally I would have been upset, but this was perfect.

"-One off. Bella saved Em and I am grateful. But she can't come back." Sam's deep voice, I could easily make out. Ergh! I knew Sam would react like this. But, I couldn't hate him for it. It was helping my situation. "I'm just sorry Jacob. She can't come back."

"Sam-" Emily voice had interrupted but Sam cut through her.

"Em. No. I'm sorry but not this time. Last time was a disaster, and so will this time." What did Sam mean by that?

"No…Sam. Bella hasn't done anything wrong. She isn't even with leeches anymore…." Jacob, bless him had tried to defend me. Like always. _Sigh._

Sam interrupted before Jacob could finish, his voice was in a timber I recognized very well and hated. "_**No…You will not see her. Write or call her." **_Alpha voice.

Not wanting to hear anymore, as I was hurt and feeling slightly offended. No, matter what the circumstances. I had finally found my chance to escape. I could call Emily and Jacob later, or come back to the next day. However, right now I had an urgent call to take.

I ran for the front door and straight towards my truck. I had the perfect excuse…I had heard Sam say it and left. I know it seemed cowardly, but I had no other choice. The pack couldn't hear what I spoke about with Belle. It wasn't time for them too know yet.

I entered my truck, and put the key in the ignition. Praying that it worked. Yes! I drove out of the driveway, and pulled out on to the road, making my truck go at the fastest it had ever gone. Wishing that none of them came after me. I just hoped I wouldn't be hated for my actions.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Sam POV

The entire kitchen was stiffened into silence as Bella's truck came to life…_she was leaving. She had heard me._

Jacob began to reach for the kitchen door in obvious knowledge that he was gonna follow her. I took hold of his forearm and pulled him back. "Jacob let her go." even though I had used an Alpha order, there was always the fear at the back of my mind that Jacob would break it if he really tried. According to the Alpha lineage. I hoped that day would never arrive, at least not until anything was settled.

Jacob snarled at me and yanked his arm out of my grip, and then he collapsed into a chair and dropped his head on the table, covering it with his hands. The Alpha order had begun to take effect. Thank goodness.

Emily let out a sob and covered her face with her hands, scaring my wolf into panic, so I knelt beside her and softly said. "I'm sorry Em. But she was with leeches, it had to be done." I gently tried to pull her hands from her face.

Emily kept her hands out-of-the-way from mine, glaring at me through wet eyes as she removed her hands from her eyes. "She saved my freaking life Sam. My life!" Emily's sadness filled words cut into my heart but I was forced to say.

"It wouldn't have mattered-"

Emily cut across my words, looking more annoyed "-No, Sam. Don't take this like I'm being selfish but the only chance I had to have a new friend and you take that from me. The one and only chance Jacob had to be happy and you take that from him too. I would normally be supportive for you Sam but what are your motives? Bella is just a human."

Jacob lifted his head from table, his glare ten times more intense than Emily's. "And she felt something for me too. I saw it in her eyes. This could have been my only chance."

"Feelings don't matter at time like this." I said in sharp emotionless voice. "Jacob. You have to let Bella go." I was such a hypocrite. Why was I telling Jacob this if I could do it myself? "We all have to give up something Jacob. Bella will understand."

"Can you give up the love of your life?" Jacob asked sarcastically with a sneer on his face. "Wait a second, you did. Right after you tore her heart out. And she understands perfectly. Doesn't she Sam? Leah understands 100% percent." With that, he rose from the table and stormed out of the kitchen, slamming the door on the way out.

_Damn you, Jacob Black._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella POV

I turned my truck off in middle of the road, somewhere in the middle of Forks. Heaving a sigh, I rested my head against the wheel, considering what to do next. I just really hoped that Jacob didn't feel too upset that I left. But I would definitely make it up to him later. He probably felt like it was his fault. But I would also explain that I didn't blame him. I felt so bad for keeping this from them; nevertheless, I knew it was for the best.

"Isabella."

I let out a yelp as the sound of my name caught me by surprise. My head jerked to the left and sure enough, there she was. Sitting there looking deeply concerned about me. Belle. Where did she come from? How the hell did she get there?

"Belle?" I gasped, placing a hand over my chest as the sudden startle I had just had began to fade. My heartbeat beginning to calm down. "How…what are you doing here?"

She smiled, "I came to talk to you of course." she said the words slowly as if I had forgotten.

I nodded frantically inwardly cursing myself for asking such a stupid question. Of course, she came to talk to me! Why else? Idiot! "Oh, of course. I know that. I meant why. Has something happened?" the words came in a rush, all in one long breath. I felt so flustered.

Belle reached across and took my hand, holding it in four and smoothing her thumb over my palm. Its obvious calming effect worked like a charm. "Calm down Isabella. You're hyperventilating." she said softly, a tinker in her voice

"I'm calm." I assured her with a bright smile, "Now, tell me. Is anything wrong?"

Belle looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well…nothing's wrong. Not entirely." The hesitance in her words was obvious that something was wrong. "I have spoken to my leading Angel and she agreed to survey Nemi's movements." she said tentatively

"But…" I edged her on, trying to get her to spill. Whatever she found out. She had to tell me. This was important.

Belle sighed, knowing that I saw through her façade. "But only my leader agreed. All the Angels on the council think I am lying."

I couldn't help the gasp that escaped, "What going to happen now?" I didn't know too much about Angels, but from what I knew from court, the jury had to agree also. Then only could the decision but made. It didn't look like the Angels had a judge.

"I will try to convince them." She said, with another sigh. "In the time being…how is your progress with Jacob? Did the imprint happen?"

"Belle, I don't know. I couldn't really ask at the time you know. I'll be going back tomorrow." I told her, picking at the strings of my hoodie.

"Uhuh." she nodded as if she understood. "And what about your feelings?" her tone of voice took on a softer side, like this was a softer subject. If you looked at it from my perspective, it kind of was.

"I'm not in love with Jacob," I began to say, not sure how to explain it. "But I seem to be head over heels in lust with him?" It sounded like a question. "It's crazy really, because I want to be in love with him, but I seem to be in love with his body. It's not emotional but physical. I want him physically." I found my mouth was just spewing out information. As if worked of its own accord as I reminisced the previous event of today and how I couldn't stop referring (in my mind) to Jacob's body on almost any subject.

"Hmmm…that's amazing." Belle said looking bewildered. "It's the most a reverse curse victim has ever achieved to date. Well done!" Belle beamed at me, patting my shoulder proudly. "You are one of a kind, Bella!"

Confusion filled my features, but pride blossomed inside me anyway. "Why are you congratulating me? I couldn't help but question with tomato-shaded cheeks "I haven't done anything!" I could tell you I took the compliment well. But then I would be lying. And I had done enough lying today, anymore and I just might burst.

"You want to be in love with Jacob don't you?" Belle asked illogically. How could she not know the answer to that?

"Yes, definitely!" I replied eagerly.

"You are making the effort, and that is all that counts." Belle informed me, her voice filled with emotion. "It's the fact that you want it and are trying to achieve it. You are not just sitting back and waiting for it to happen. And those who make an effort will most likely succeed. You will be rewarded for your patience Isabella. Many in your place haven't held it together as you have. I assure you, it only gets better after it gets worse." Belle finished her voice on the brink of tears.

"Thank you." I managed to say, overwhelmed with emotion

"No problem honey." she said sweetly, glancing at her wristwatch, "Now let's get you to the dinner. Your friend will be waiting."

I couldn't help but notice the emphasis on _'Your friend.' _I badly wanted to know about her. 'My new Bff to be' as she has said in her first text. It didn't help my curiously from spewing. It was like being told you won a million dollars but not being told where to get them. Ugh! Who was she? Why was she back? Had Nemi harassed her too? Did I know her? These unanswered questions lingered in the air, impatiently wanting to be answered.

"Who is she?" I questioned Belle inquisitively, as I started up my truck again.

"You'll find out when you get there." Belle smiled secretly to herself as if she knew something I didn't. She obviously wasn't going to spill so I tried another approach.

"Do I know her?" I asked as my truck began to chug down the road at its usual slow pace.

"Yes. You do know her." Belle informed me briefly

I gritted my teeth at Belle's answer. Of course, she would be brief. "Why is she back?" I tried instead, turning left to enter Forks. Watching trees zoom by out of my window.

"You'll have to ask her that."

Exhaling a heavy sigh, I gave up completely. This was pointless. I knew Belle wasn't going to tell, all this would do is aggravate me further. I had decided wasn't going to talk at all. Silence (no matter how awkward) was better for now. Belle noticed that I wasn't asking anymore and relaxed, gazing out of the window from time to time and glancing back at me occasionally.

"Isabella. Can I ask you a question?" Belle finally asked, her voice dripping with curiosity, concern and consent.

I frowned, pursuing my lips "Of course."

"Do you look back to when you were vampire at all? Do you regret anything? Be honest."

My eyebrows shot up underneath my hairline at Belle's much-unexpected question, my eyes widened obviously taken aback by it. Honestly, from all the time, I had been here, I hadn't thought about being a vampire once. My realisation sent a flutter to my heart. I didn't regret anything. I didn't think I ever would. Even with all the feeling problems and Pack acceptance issues. I already loved this life. There was no doubt in my mind that this was my home. It always had been. And the Pack, along with the imprints were my family. I had been too immersed in the Cullens and Edward to realize this is where my heart had always been.

"I regret nothing Belle. Despite all the problems, I already adore my life." I answered truthfully and from the heart. I couldn't lie about something like this.

Belle's face broke into a smile so wide, it was contagious. I found myself grinning back profoundly. "Just what I wanted to hear. Don't think I'm biased but I don't ever want to see you in vampire form ever again."

I shook my head, smile still attached to my lips, "No, don't worry. Being a vampire is the last thing on my mind."

My truck whirred down to a light chug as I pulled up beside the dinner. Nerves had begun to overwhelm me. It was time to see…my new best friend. The thought still scared me. I wished I could drive straight home and dive under the covers in my bed at home. But I knew I couldn't do that. I needed to be strong. I had to face her. Who ever she was.

Belle caught the look on my face and sent me a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry. You'll be fine. Just remember not to kill each other."

I took an intake of breath at Belle's words. Why would we try to kill each other?

"And remember what I told you about Sam."

"Yeah, something about his troubles getting worse.." I said shakily, beginning to tremble

"Yes. Exactly that." Belle nodded at me, sadness amid in her three words.

"Got it." I began, my voice breaking slightly.

"Do not worry hon. It will be fine…I am with you. I'll see you again soon. " With a poof a smoke, she vanished. Leaving nothing but her scent to calm me from the panic attack I was about to have.

'_Pull yourself together Bella!' _I screamed at myself in my mind. I really needed to get my act together. Pulling my cell phone out of my pocket, I glanced at the time. 2:10pm. Shit I had to go now!

Opening the door with shaking hands, I gently slipped out and closed it. Taking a deep refreshing breath, I steadily began to make my way towards the diner, my heart thundering violently in my chest.

Panic had arisen in me, what could I say to her? How would I greet her? What if I embarrassed myself?

"OW! Hey, watch where you're going!" a familiar girl's voice screamed

While I had been lost in thought, I had walked straight into someone. Someone beautiful. Her long silky raven colored hair fell to her shoulders, sleek and straight. Her pink full lips, and large beautiful but fierce eyes paired with a petite nose, was making her look like a supermodel. As did her beautiful colored caramel skin, which stood out due to her white knee-length, halter necked dress and white cardigan she was wearing. She made all the guys do a double take. _Oh, shit. _This someone was someone I knew. This someone was none other than Leah Clearwater. She put her hands on her hips, looking annoyed and intimidating as hell.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking. Sorry for walking into you." I apologized with an uneasy smile.

She frowned, her eyes scanning me as her hands dropped, "No problem. It happens." she bit her lip a second before saying, "What brings you here?"

My head whipped in her direction, surprised. "Me? I…I'm just waiting for someone." I stuttered slightly. Since when did Leah make small talk with strangers?

"Oh, me too." she said, her eyes narrowed as her head reached towards her pockets, she pulled out a phone and glanced at it, before typing something in.

At that exact same moment, my phone began ringing it's _'she wolf' _tone. This was creepy. At the same time? Unless…

"I knew it! It is you!" Leah exclaimed, looking shocked as ever, "You of all people came back!" she sounded like she couldn't believe it.

I gasped, everything finally making sense. What Belle had said about Sam? About us, killing each other? It was all coming together. Leah Clearwater had gone back in time just as I had.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thank you all. I really hope you like it. Tell me what you liked and what you hated. I'm not too happy about this chapter. Tell me so I know where to improve. **

**Love you guys **

**Zayna xxx**


	11. Imprinting and Hidden Feelings

_**Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga, no copyright intended **_

**A/n: Hiya guys! Thank you to all reviewers and followers, even favourite-rs. I loved all your reviews! I'm sorry it's so late and so short, but my laptop broke and luckily I had my work saved on a memory stick so, I got this chapter up. **

**Any-who, in this chapter you'll get two different POVs. One from Sam. One from our favourite gal Leah, I'll be telling you more about the future she came from. (She may be a little OOC) I hope you like this chapter. Because I feel like this was, the most fucked up chapter in the history of fucked up chapters. D: Hopefully you'll find something good in it. **

**Remember, **_**Italics **_**are wolf thoughts. **

**Forever, No More**

**Chapter 10 - Imprints and Hidden feelings. **

Sam POV

I understood that Jacob was upset. I really did. I got that he was in love with the girl and she wanted someone else (A dead thing). I also understood that he felt guilty about Bella and angry with me, but did he have to Leah? And in front of Emily too? Thinking of Leah sent an override of guilty and sympathy through our veins, we couldn't forgive ourselves for what we had done, but mine wasn't just guilt and shame; the imprint tied down everything I felt for Leah. Feelings I refused to admit. Feelings I didn't want to forget. Feelings that choked me if I tried to voice. Emily finding out was inadmissible. She'd be beyond heartbroken and betrayed. _Like Leah is now…_

"Maybe you shouldn't be so harsh." A voice pronounced from the other side of the kitchen, interrupting my inner monologue. "I know you're annoyed at Jacob for making that comment, and it is true but you wouldn't like it if it happened to you." I whipped my head around to glower at Paul, who had just made this obtuse comment.

It was unexpected for him to take Jacob's side on any matter. Even I should have been joyful that they were finally getting along. It was all for the wrong reasons. Why didn't he understand that the fate and safety rested on one human girl…one girl who was with our enemies? Why was Paul so freaking dense?

"Paul-" I began firmly

He cut through me, looking aggravated. "Listen to me. How would you feel if you were denied your imprint? How would you feel if your imprint was driven away by your family?" he scanned my face, his eyes fierce and flashing dangerously. Why was he so protective?

I was beginning to arise from the floor by Emily's chair, when Paul's words finally registered in my mind. And they made perfect sense.

_Denied your imprint…Imprint driven away by family…_

With suspiciously narrowed eyes, I watched Paul across the room, his expression looking more ferocious than ever, with his jaw clenched and teeth gritted… His fists were balled at his sides, as tremors spiked through his muscular veins. He was on edge. Wolf struggling at his surface to break free. Embry and Jared stood tense beside him; as if they guessed, Paul was going to explode.

Something didn't make sense here. Why was Paul so protective about Jacob and Bella? What was he hiding? Moreover, the comment he made, was he indicating what I thought he was? How was that possible?! "What are you trying to say?"

He exhaled heavily, rolling his eyes. Looking irritated "You know when I crept into the kitchen before because I was hungry." He watched my face as if he was searching for any signs of recognition.

"Yeah, when I was fixing Emily's bandage."

He nodded his head in verification; the tremors in his body simmering low. "Well, you remember when I said 'Shit, we're screwed,' why do you think I said that?"

Even though I understood, what Paul was trying to state, and it was already registered in my head. I refused to believe it. The true Alpha of the pack had _imprinted_ on a pale face that he was in love with before he went wolf, on top of that, she was cooperated with leeches, that abandoned her but she was still hooked on them? What the fuck?! Who lived such crazy lives?…Us _apparently_. "But that's impossible."

Paul's urge to phase had lightened down as a desolate sadness filled his eyes. "Nothing's impossible. We turned into wolves didn't we?"

I scrutinized the room, watching for all their reactions. Emily looked pleading, whilst Embry appeared hopeful. Jared remained impassive and Paul seemed as though he was holding his breath. As Alpha, I had to determine what would happen and how. And what was best for my pack. Nevertheless, this matter was unique. Imprinting. Weird but wonderful imprinting. Finding your soul mate. What could you do if she was with bloodsuckers? On the other hand, though, she was also the reason for them leaving, albeit her still being hooked up on them. But even if she wasn't with leeches, there was still a chance of Jacob hurting her, despite his amazing control.

However, pushing it all aside, I (not willingly) supposed Paul was right. How could I deny Jacob his imprint? If it were the other way round, Jacob wouldn't have done this. Sigh. I was a _really_ bad Alpha.

"Why didn't Jacob tell us?" I asked gently, finally coming to a decision. "Why would he hide an imprint? He knows it'll hurt him."

"I don't know, Sam. Jake always has his reasons. No matter how weird." Embry said care-freely, shrugging. "That's Jacob for you."

I nodded, deep in thought. Considering everything, what did we have to lose? Well, ok…we had plenty to lose but was Bella Swan really that bad? From what I had seen so far, she seemed pretty innocent, but I've also heard the innocuous ones are the most dangerous. _I'll have to keep my eye on her…_

"Maybe she can help us?" Jared suggested, nibbling on his bottom lip. "I mean she has all the info we need about the leeches. And she might know something about the redhead and dreadlocks leech we've been chasing."

Making my mind up, I turned on my heel, leaving the kitchen and entered the lounge, from behind me, I heard Emily talk to the guys.

"Is he going to do it?" The hope was clear in her voice. _Love her so_…_She cared so much._

"Yeah, I think so." Jared replied, sounding a little tentative

"Yes! Thank you so much Sam." I heard Emily cry, she obviously knew I'd hear it. _Anything for Emily…Anything._

I ran through the front door and ran into the forest, knowing for sure that Jacob would be phased to get his infuriation (at me) out, I stripped and phased too, my mind instantly linking to Jacob's indeed imprinted, raged and Bella infatuated mind. The guys were right. All I could hear were echoes of Bella, and flashes of Bella were overrunning my mind. Jacob was preoccupied with images of today in the kitchen, what had almost happened before we entered. Before her phone rang…_Wonder whom she was talking too…_

The intensity of the imprint was overwhelming, maybe it was the fact that Jacob was in love with Bella before the imprint. She was one very lucky girl. I really hoped she wouldn't hurt him.

I couldn't blame him; my mind was a similar place, only with Emily. Only distinction was, Jacob was passionate about Bella before he imprinted, I wasn't fanatical about Emily then, but I had been so deeply entranced by…_Damn it Sam! Don't think about her!_

"_Jacob…I'm sorry. I didn't know." _I knew my admission of guilt wouldn't mean much, but it was a start. _"Why didn't you tell me you imprinted?"_

From what I could see from Jacob's eyes, he was approaching me. My large black wolf through Jacob's eyes was sitting back on his hind legs, watching him unwearyingly. At that moment, Jacob's big russet wolf padded out lightly from behind the trees. Even in wolf form, his sadness and anger was wafting off him strongly.

"_I don't want this imprint Sam, I love Bella with everything in me and I don't need an imprint to tell me that. Bella will always be my heart and soul, with or without the imprint. I can't go on without her. My heart will just fail. I need to see her." _Jacob responded sincerely, emotions rolling over his sadness ridden words. "I'm_ a monster. Bella doesn't need another monster to mess up her life! I don't want her to feel obliged to stay with me." _

"_Jacob. I'm removing the order. I can't order you away from your imprint. You do what you want with the imprint business. However, please…Think before you act Jake. Or else both of you could end up hurt." _I warned him acutely.

"_I get what you mean Sam. But I think I'm re-judging my decision. I want her in on the secret but I don't want to know about imprint yet. She needs me. That leech (Motherfucker) broke her, and I'm going to prove I'm the better one. No matter what it takes. I don't need the imprint." _Jacob's inner turmoil was heartbreakingly painful. Poor guy. Sometimes I just wished Jacob had never met Bella. Ugh. This wouldn't have happened.

Jacob growled at my thoughts, his eyes flashing dangerously, deeply offended. His wolf glowered ferociously at me, getting up on all fours, in a protective, tense stance. He wasn't the grandson of Ephraim Black for nothing…

I rolled my eyes drolly and replied. _"Fine. If you want. Just think Jake. Think before you act, that's my advice to you!" _Ugh, stupid Paul for convincing me. Jacob was really stubborn.

"_Paul convinced you?" _He sounded bewildered.

"_Yeah, really unexpected huh. But listen, please take my words into consideration."_

"_Yeah, yeah. I know." _his irritation for me had returned at full blow. His wolf didn't want to follow my orders.

I exhaled, hoping he got my point. _"Now stop acting noble, and go get your girl. Or whatever, just let her know that we don't hate her. And finally, please, I'm begging you. Watch your control around her." _

Before Jacob could respond, I phased out, pulled on my shorts and jogged out of the forest and into the house, conjecturing whether I had made the right decision. I knew deep down inside, this could end badly. Very badly.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Leah POV (Begins when Bella is still at Sam and Emily's place)

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. _

The constant dripping of my cheap rented room's tap was not helping my tormenting headache, due to my supernatural hearing, which amplified the sound much grater than it should be to human ears.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

The endless ticking of the clock paired along with the dripping was driving me insane. Cradling my (seventh) hot cup of coffee to my chest with one hand, I used the other to reach up and massage my scorching temples, which was throbbing with an ache like several small sharp knives pounding at my forehead. Their purpose was to rip my head apart. Whoever had cursed me with this headache wanted to kill me, I was sure of it.

Ok, maybe the coffee was making me delirious; I wasn't sure why I thought that since coffee frequently made me feel healthier. Right now. No fucking effect. I just felt worse in fact. Ugh.

Fatigued and in pain, I was sitting on the couch with my feet tucked into my legs to give some warmth, I felt like I was coming on with a cold, and my wolf had been belligerent to escape for days, but I wouldn't let her. She wasn't going to rule my life. Still,

Ergh. Every time I didn't let her, something stabbed me. This _not_ phasing business was killing me.

Yeah, you heard me right, not phasing. It was vital that I did this, if I was to phase now. I would be instantly connected to the pack, who would discover everything and then Belle and me's planning would go down the drain. Talk about total failure.

You know how I mentioned renting a cheap room? Yeah, that bit was true too. Ever since I had returned (Just 4 hours ago), I hadn't stepped foot in La Push once. I didn't know what it was, but I didn't think I could handle it if I went there unaccompanied, I had a feeling I would break down. Ugh. When did I turn so cowardly? I had pleaded with Belle to make me appear somewhere else, I don't think I could stand seeing the family again just yet, (Especially my dad).

Belle had told me our plan couldn't commence without someone being there too. That's when she told me somebody else was also coming back to this time as well.

I had been really inquisitive ever since she mentioned it. Who was she? Why was she back? Did I know her? Belle had sent me back so I could escape from the inexcusable life I had been living in my messed up future. But, what was her excuse?

Just minutes ago, I had sent my new bff-to-be (I wasn't sure if it was sarcasm)a text, and I was still tolerantly waiting for her response. My splitting headache was stripping my fortitude and patience from me, slowly and gently. I was only a matter of time until I lost it all.

My cell phone seemed to call me (figuratively) as it sat on the coffee table in front of me. My patience was wearing thin. Sighing, I reached out, grabbed the cell and sent another message, asking her to text me back. I just really hoped it was someone I knew. I didn't need my life to be any more fucked up than it was.

I wasn't sure if I could hold it together when I saw Sam and Emily again. I wasn't that I was in love with Sam. Because I wasn't, not anymore. I had gotten over him 20 years ago. I was just that all the pain I had experienced then would all come rushing back. And that would make me angry again. And then I would phase, and the pack would find out everything. It was also the fact that I discovered Emily had the choice to let Sam go. Back then, when I was still hurting, she could have spared all of the pain that had been inflicted on everyone involved. The imprint always had the decision. They could have been just friends! But she didn't. I wasn't sure I had truly forgiven her yet. Maybe I could fake it? I really didn't give a fuck.

You wouldn't understand how much I hate imprinting. It had ruined my life once. Nevertheless, then after Jacob had imprinted on the hybrid. It had taken conquest of my life and wrecked it again. 20 years after I left the Cullens behind completely. 20 years when I was still unwillingly wolf. I met _him_. My supposed _soul mate. _And here I was now, trying _**not **_to phase so that I could forget about him. It was getting easier, the additional days I stayed human. I was pretty sure I was 75% human now. Thank god for that.

You know, all of this could have been evaded. If the fucking Cullens hadn't come to Forks and my fucking, ancestors hadn't made the treaty. Then all this pain could have been prevented!

Anger began to roll over me in waves as all the memories came rushing back. The familiar tremors rolled through my body. My wolf saw this as a chance to convince me to phase. But I fought it as hard as I could, digging my fingernails into the couch and squeezing my eyes shut, as I tried to keep my breathing steady. To help, I thought of the one thing that gave me tranquility. My Dad.

I could see my dad again. And he would be alive, breathing and in the flesh. It was my burden that he died. He hadn't expected me to phase. Now that I was already phased and on my way to being human, Seth's wouldn't be much of a surprise, if only he wasn't so young. I hoped that nothing would happen to my dad this time. I wouldn't be able to take it if it happened again. What was the point returning if one of the reasons you returned repeated themselves?

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Review. I'm really sorry if it's rubbish. I'm going through a lot of stress at the moment and its effecting my writing. I know it shouldn't, but it is. I'll be updating the next one soon and I assure you. It will be much better than this one. And Leah and Bella can finally talk. Also, there is much more Jacob/Bella action. ;D**

**Thank you to all that read, review to let me know how I did. I appreciate it. **

**Zayna x**


	12. Stories and Imprints

_**Stephanie Meyer owns everything you recognize. I only own the crazy antics I make the characters do and the weird and (hopefully) engaging plot-line. **_

**Forever, No More **

**Chapter 11 - Stories and Imprints**

Bella POV (Back to present hour)

"This must be some kind of sick joke." Leah snarled, her beautiful face converting to fierce and disbelieving in an instance. She looked like a different person and it scared me. "What is Belle playing at?" These words seemed directed at herself.

I couldn't speak. I knew if I opened my mouth, nothing would come out. This had left me momentarily speechless.

Leah made a sound of disgust, and ran her hands over her face, before tucking the front strands of her silky hair behind her ears. "And your fucking human too!" she exclaimed with astonishment, her body beginning to quiver slightly.

Before I could open my mouth and get it to work as my throat had began to dry up, Leah inhaled and exhaled heavily, jamming her eyes shut, mumbling something incomprehensibly under her breath. My eyes weren't the most observant, being human, but if you looked closely and attentively, you could see light quivers running through her arms. I wasn't sure if Leah was still a wolf but it seemed like she was trying to hold back a phase. I understood the reason for this admonishment, she must be incredibly stunned to see me here, especially when I was meant to be a vampire.

Leah still had that breathtakingly flawless exterior about her, she was still strikingly gorgeous. And her movements were graceful with almost visceral flow as if she moved like liquid. It brought forward the fact that she may be still wolf. But, what if she had always been like that? You can never be too sure. I didn't really know a great deal about Leah's past to be sure anyway. I was certain about one thing nonetheless, even as a normal human, her beauty would still shine. I couldn't help but be envious of that fact.

"Leah?" I found myself asking bravely, stepping nearer to her, and the vague aroma of coffee and lavender filled my nostrils. I hoped she wouldn't tear me to shreds. Leah was fierce, strong and ferocious, wolf or not. "You okay?" I questioned gently and almost too quietly.

Her eyes fluttered open and her body relaxed, looking much calmer. I could see a slight twinkle in her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine." The words rolled off her tongue lightly.

Leah turned away from me, facing the door of the diner. She reached out and let herself in, holding the door for me to enter too. It was odd to see Leah's demeanor change so rapidly, one minute she was fuming and on the verge of phasing, and then she was tranquil as if nothing had happened. It was weird seeing one person emerge into another. Confused and curious, I followed her in as she led us over to a table by the window.

She slid into the booth and then gestured for me to take a seat opposite her. I pursued her orders patiently, waiting for her to speak. She glanced around the diner and peeked outside before locking eyes with me.

"Spill. Everything." Her face and eyes were poker-faced; no sign of emotion on show, as I peered at her, I could tell her eyes were awfully bloodshot and tired looking.

I knitted my brow in confusion. "Huh? I don't get you."

Leah set her elbows on the table, resting her chin on her fists. "I want you to tell me everything. The reason you returned. I'm not going to judge you, or jump to conclusions. I'm just going to listen. Go ahead." Leah's eyes had softened a little and she was watching me, waiting.

I looked around cautiously, there was a possibility that someone was listening. I couldn't risk anyone knowing. At least not anyone who was uninvolved. "Don't you think it's a little risky here? Anyone can overhear us."

Leah zoned out as if she was thinking, nibbling on her bottom lip as understanding flickered in her eyes. "Yeah. Yeah. You're right. Just-"

"Are you ladies ready to order?" asked a sweet female voice, interrupting Leah mid-sentence.

We glanced up to find a blonde woman in her early thirties, clutching a notepad and pen. The tag on her shirt read 'Lucy. M'. She had an excessively exaggerated sweet smile and was watching us curiously and slightly pryingly through green eyes. She seemed familiar to me, like I had seen her before. Blonde ringlets framed her face and her lips were a shade of hot pink. She wore a tight hot pink tube dress, which came mid-thigh. The neckline was embroidered with rows of sparkly pink sequins. What was she doing here, dressed like that? And why did I feel like I'd seen her before?

"I'd like a coffee. Thanks." Leah said, forging a fake smile at her briefly, before glancing away with an obvious look of disgust on her face. I felt slight satisfaction go through me at that point; Leah had caught her falseness and mocking and was returning it to her with even more derision. This was one of the things I liked about Leah. She didn't let anyone put her down.

"Umm…Just get me a strawberry milkshake. Thank you." I replied hesitantly, keeping my gaze on the table. I didn't like the way she was examining me, like I was dangerous or going to explode. I guess she still supposed I was a zombie. Sigh. Gossip sure did travel around this town like wildfire.

"Sure. Coming up." When Lucy turned and left, we waited until she entered the kitchen. I then opened my mouth to speak, when Leah out her hand as a sign for me to stop.

"Wait. Wait for our drinks first. Then we'll take them to go. Some people never know when to shut up." She said bitterly, arching her head in their direction slightly as if she was trying to listen.

I caught on quickly, curious and disgusted. "What is she saying?"

"Just how two broken girls aren't good enough to have any other friends! How we are leftovers and not good enough to want! How we've given up on guys and become Lesbos." At these words, Leah's body shook and quivers ran through it, "She's fucking telling this to all her slutty friends." She said through gritted teeth. Leah was staring at the kitchen behind the counter as it she wanted it to detonate. I was so glad that it wasn't directed at me for once.

She rose from her seat, now visibly vibrating "Come on. We're getting out of here. I'm going to explode." Her words slipped out from gritted teeth.

Nodding, I obliged immediately, I wasn't going to stay where I was getting back-chatted about, especially Leah. We shouldn't have to deal with this, because we weren't the ones that wanted it to happen. We weren't the ones that wanted our hearts broken. This hasn't seemed too registered in that Blonde's bimbo head.

As we passed the counter, the female behind it watched us worriedly. "Is she okay? She seems to be shaking."

"No…no…she's fine. She's fine." I stuttered, uncertain of how to respond. There was no valid reason for her shakiness, aside from the cold, but that would just be absurd. Though, her skin was still warm, I was sure…maybe…we could claim she had a temperature?

While I was lost in thought, Leah turned in our direction and smiled sweetly at the woman, I was talking too. "Hi. Can you give a message to Lucy for me?"

I tensed at Leah's words, my eyes widening. If Leah was still phasing, she was more likely to do something irrational or volatile. I had to get her out of there. My heart beginning to speed up, I inched towards Leah, hoping to convince her to leave.

The women behind the counter, frowned slightly, looking suspicious, but replied. "Of course."

Shit. I was too late. Leah had already started speaking. "Tell her that whores belong in night clubs and alley ways. So, they can shove random strangers' dicks down their throats and get paid for it. Tell her to go where she belongs and all of her slutty friends too." Leah told her, particularly loud and I was certain Lucy had heard her. I found myself wincing at her choice of language, even if Lucy did deserve it. Leah had some very vulgar terminology, words that made me blush, just thinking about them.

At that point in time, Leah stormed outside without seeing the women's reaction, slamming the door loudly, I sent the women an apologetic expression and hastily followed, wanting to keep up with her. When I finally made it outside, Leah was leaning her forehead against the wall, with her arms braced around it. I lingered for moment, uncertain, before finally deciding, walking up to her and gently tapping her shoulder.

"Leah. Are you ok? We can go to my house if you like?" I suggested courageously. I didn't want to anger her anymore than she was.

Leah sighed and pulled away from the wall, turning around and glancing at me, looking fatigued. "Do you have coffee at your place?" She asked. She sounded more tired then ever.

"Yeah, I do." I replied, confused at her question, but not unsettled enough to care.

"Fine." She gave in, with an emotionless tone. "Let's go."

I nodded and we both got into my truck. Sigh. This was not going well. Just when I thought Leah had opened up. Something else had to go wrong.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

The drive home was comfortably silent and on the edge of awkward. Leah and I didn't exchange a single word as I drove, and I was glad for it. Our newly formed friendship was weird enough as it is. As I pulled up in the drive way and stopped my truck, still seated, I turned to her.

"Leah. What happened at the diner back there? Did you lose control or something?" I asked her curiously.

Leah sighed and locked eyes with me. "I'm still a wolf. I've been trying not to phase, so I can turn human again. It's really hard at times and I randomly lose control." She explained to me, as I listened patiently.

"Why are you trying not to phase?" The words slipped from my mouth before I could stop them. Damn.

An amused look appeared in Leah's eyes and she rolled her eyes. "Come on Swan. You aren't dumb. What's going to happen if I phase?" she inquired.

My mind had briefly gone blank. "I don't know. Everyone will know you're a wolf?" I said lamely.

"Ergh! No. Think. What can me and other pack members do?" She asked her tone dripping with annoyance.

The question wasn't helping me think at all. My mind was still blank, when it came to me. "Communicate! Pack mind!" I exclaimed, the correct answer finally launching itself at me, completely random. Ugh, my stupid head.

Leah nodded, smirking at me "Knew your brain worked, it would half explain why you're here and not playing chase with a deer." She words were laced with almost mocking amusement.

I remained silent. An unexplainable lump forming in my throat. I knew Leah and I were going to talk about this now. I really didn't mind sharing to be honest. There was only one thing I feared though. Leah's reaction. How would she react? Would she phase? Would she laugh (unlikely). Would she try to kill me? Would she say 'fuck it.' and walk away? Ugh, I was too fucking nervous and tense.

Not wanting to ponder on it too long, I slipped out of my truck and Leah followed my lead. Not saying a word, I unlocked the front door, let Leah and myself in, I hung up my hoodie, making sure my ipod was inside, before motioning Leah into the kitchen, and we both seated ourselves at the dining table, in a comparable position as the diner.

It was silent at first, as we just watched each other ineptly. Coming to a decision, I finally spoke. "So, how do you like your coffee?"

She looked amiably surprised that I remembered. "Um... a spoon of sugar…no milk." she replied calmly. Her eyes were much softer than before. That was a good sign, right?

I nodded simply, and slipped out of my chair making my way over to the counter to make our coffee. Anything to avoid the awkwardness that was staring us in the face, taunting us. It was enough to drive me crazy. As if I didn't have enough things to deal with. While, I traveled around the kitchen, collecting the ingredients that I needed for the coffee. I could feel and was evading Leah's burning securitizing gaze, which was attentively examining my every move. She was making me feel nervous. Even the silence was intimidating me.

"You know," She finally said, just as I was stirring both of our cups, making me stiffen briefly. "This place pretty much looks the same. Charlie does not decorate often." She said factually. Her words light and simple.

She had been to my house? What? I turned on the spot curiously, holding both of our coffees and took my seat, frowning at her. "You've been to my house?" The words came across as bewildered. I placed her coffee in front of her, in anticipation of her answer. I felt like I should know the answer to this question. My mind just couldn't find it though.

She gave me a weird look. "Yeah. My mum married your dad, remember? Then we all moved in here." She said the words almost slowly, as if I was stupid.

It all came rushing back to me and I smacked my forehead, groaning to myself. "Dumbass!" I hissed at my lack of common sense. How could I forget something like that? How could I forget that my father had re-married? How could I forget that Leah was in fact my stepsister? I hadn't lost it had I!

I cleared my pathetic cranium then, shaking it gently and finally looked at Leah. "Forget what I just asked you. I'm an idiot. Just tell me want you want to know."

She smiled a little, looking entertained, her Native beauty peeping out under the light grin. "Just tell me why you're back. We'll discuss everything else later."

I took a deep breath; clearing out my lungs, tearing my eyes away from Leah's inquisitive ones to stare at the table, as tears instantly flooded my irises. My mood going from comical to heartrending insanely quickly. "Okay…here goes…I came back because I was in love in with Jacob, even more than I had ever loved Edward. I had been a vampire for 60 years before I realized that. Jacob had moved on with Renesmee and it was killing me." I murmured, making it barely loud enough to hear, my hands had been unconsciously fiddling with the hem of my tank top in embarrassment.

Leah spluttered on her coffee, making a retched choking sound along with a half-word. "Whaaaa?!" Coffee trickled down her white dress, leaving a dark brown trail on her chest. "Aw Shit." She cursed, grabbing the napkin to wipe away the wetness.

"Do you need more tissue?" I asked, feeling slightly amused and diverted from the pain and sorrow. I wasn't every day I saw one of the pack do something clumsy. It showed how human they actually were.

"No. I'm fine. Just really really _really_ surprised." Leah smiled heartily, looking stunning. "Carry on. Explain your use of 'was' and not 'am'." She sat up straight and balanced her face on her hands, watching me inquisitive and eagerly.

I nodded, dreading the words I was about to say. "I realized I was in love with him when I was a vampire. Belle changed me back. But then Nemi interfered, and tore it away from me."

"Who the hell is Nemi?" Leah sounded bemused all over again; I could feel her curious gaze on my head. "What did she take away from you?"

"Nemi is the Angel of balance and revenge and Belle's sister. She told me I didn't deserve to be in love with Jacob, so she took my feelings away. Now I can't love Jacob the way I need too…" As the last words escaped from my mouth, my voice cracked and I burst into tears.

It was like one of those ambivalent things, where everything comes rushing back to you in a painful way and you couldn't decide where you wanted to cry or stay stoic. The surfeit of emotions I had just experienced had made water run out my eyes, trek down my face and drip on the table. My chest shook violently and it hurt. It pained so bad. My heart, my chest. I was tearing. I was feeling vacant. Empty. Like there was nothing there. I wanted someone to make it stop. I could taste the saltiness of my tears, which just made me cry harder. Why was I so weak?

I felt a pair of warm arms encircle around my neck. My head was pulled onto someone's shoulder; a hand brushed back my hair over my shoulders, rubbing my back reassuringly. The person smelled like lavender, daises and coffee, which told me it was female, along with the fact that their long hair was tickling my nose. I pulled back and looked up and saw Leah; she wore a sympathetic smile, with her own eyes filled with tears. Whoa! Had Leah Clearwater just comforted me? The Leah Clearwater…who hated me?

"Hey." she said softly, smiling. "It's okay." She gently patted my shoulder.

What the heck? I thought Leah hated me. Why was she being so nice? The thought made water want to gush out of my eyes again. How could she suddenly care? Sure she had been civil, but that didn't necessarily mean she liked me. At times like this I wished I had Edward's ability to read minds. I'd be a cheater, yes. But life would be so much easier.

"Don't cry." She said, her voice breaking a little. "It's going to make me cry too."

I wiped my eyes, finally finding the urge to stop weeping and conveyed an appreciative smile. "I'm sorry Leah. I've messed up your dress with my blubbering tears."

"It's alright. You didn't mean it." She informed me gently. Who the hell was this and what had she done to Leah Clearwater? "My dress was already messed up."

"I thought you hated me Leah." Random babble, yes. But I needed to know, though I was inwardly dreading her answer, I had been waiting for the moment for her to tell me to shut up and stop being a baby.

"I've never hated you. I didn't like you, but I never hated you." She said sincerely. "Seeing you break down like this. And it's not over the leech but because you want to love Jacob, back and you can't. That has got me some respect for you." She smiled, looking humorous. "Now stop crying. I'm going to start crying too! And that'll ruin my reputation because Leah Clearwater does not cry!" I could tell she said it to relieve the tension.

Well, it had worked, as I suddenly felt 10 times better. Well, this was a whole new discovery. Hell, they were right when they say, you find out something new everyday. Leah didn't hate me!

Leah scanned my face assiduously. "You okay now?"

I nodded, smiling enthusiastically. I was over the moon that Leah didn't hate me. Then maybe our friendship wouldn't be as awkward then, how could anyone be friends if they couldn't communicate. Leah slid out of the seat next to me and took her place across from me again.

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know. Belle is going to talk to the other Angels so I can get them back." I nibbled on my lips lightly, feeling tentative to ask her about her future. "What about you?" I muttered, barely audible. "Why did _you_ come back Leah?"

Leah froze. Like literally turned to stone. A stoic mask came over her face, and her entire body hardened. She had been lifting her cup to her lips as the question had slipped from my mouth. She finally only made one movement, which was setting the coffee cup down and watching me undecidedly. Indecisiveness unmistakable in her sienna eyes.

I nibbled on my lip gently; I didn't see what there was to worry about. I had told my story, and it only made sense that she shared hers too.

"I mean, I've told you my side and the reason I am back and even though you didn't expect me to return. I did. What I want to know is, why did you return?" I babbled to her, hoping my words would give her some ease. "I don't want to know everything. Just share what you're comfortable with." I added sincerely.

"Yeah. You're right. You do need to know." She nodded, taking a breath. Her eyes however were looked still indifferent about the subject.

I smiled at her encouragingly, knowing intuitively that this was going to be hard. I wasn't going to push her, she could tell me all she needed too.

"Well...You know how I told you I'm going to stop phasing?" She began weakly, eyes burning holes into the table.

"Yeah. I remember." I replied patiently.

"The pack weren't the only reason..." She drew a deep, shaky breath. "I imprinted...the other reason is...I imprinted."

"Ohmygosh." The words stringed together incoherently verifying my shock. "Wow."

"I know right...It happened the first time 10 years after I came back to Forks...after I left you, Jacob and the Cullens behind."

"So your imprint was from Forks?" I was sure my voice showed my surprise, Leah's imprint had been close to her this entire time and she never knew.

"Yeah. La Push actually." Leah gulped, and glanced up at me, appearing close to tears. This was the most vulnerable, I'd ever seen her. "Sam and Emily had a five year old son called Levi."

"Yeah..." I didn't know why, the sudden feeling of dread had manifested in me as Leah had mentioned Levi, was it what I thought?

Subsequently, Leah made a sudden change of topic, making my fears worse. "Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, right?"

"Yeah. He did." Dryness crept up my throat, cause my voice to be inaudible. _All the points her were heading in one direction…_

"And he was in love with you first. " The way she phrased it, it wasn't a question. More of a statement.

I nodded in verification, squeezing my eyes shut as a sharp stab of pain harshly pierced my heart. I hated being reminded of that. _Nessie didn't exist because of me…_

"I used to be in love with Sam. Just like Jacob was with you. And then Jacob imprinted on Nessie. And I imprinted on..."

"Levi." Leah and I said together. Leah's voice broke as she spoke the word and she let out a shuddering breath. I opened my eyes and gave her a compassionate smile, my eyes filling up with tears again at my friend's apparent sorrow. Oh poor Leah.

"My goodness. I'm so sorry." My words were filled with emotion. A hand going to my chest as I spoke. "Is that why you came back? To get rid of the imprint?" My other hand automatically reached across and rubbed her hand tenderly. She seemed surprised at the kind gesture, but didn't pull her hand away.

"Yeah…partly. I don't want to be forced to love somebody. I want to love all out of free will." She told me truthfully. Her guarded expression disappearing. All her sorrow was present; it made me want to cry. Leah had had it tough. Much tougher than I had ever had.

"You're right. We shouldn't be forced to love anybody. Everyone should have free will."

"I know…I came back so I could live this life properly…I had a plan and still do…I want live this life well and leave La Push. I never want to return." She told me distractedly, a tremor running through her hands.

I nodded at her. Smiling with fondness. "You made the right decision. This way Levi can live a free life and so can you. Imprinting is stupid." I put in encouragingly. I was completely with her on this subject; she had made the perfect decision. "I'm so glad you found your way. Who would have thought, Sam's son would be your imprint."

"I know…Anyone involved that has a brain can see the link...I have a feeling it's all planned. All of this. Destiny makes you fall for someone because they think their offspring was meant for you." Animatistic and daunting anger flashed in Leah's eyes. Out of fear, I pulled my hands away and folded them in my lap. Leah's words came out almost as if she was hissing them. Shit! Why did I have to bring it up? Ugh, Bad Bella!

"Jacob only fell for you because he was meant for Nessie! Sam fell for me because I know Emily. Because I was the only way Emily could see him! We're cousins, and I'm not sure Sam knows any one from the Makah reservation!" Leah sneered at nothing in particular, a growl echoing through her chest. She slammed her fists down on the table. I found myself flinching at her abrupt rage, leaning away from the table. I didn't know what to say, I was temporarily speechless. How did her demeanor change so rapidly? Again. But I knew it was my fault. Again.

Leah reached up and roughly began to massage her temples, her heaving chest slowing down. She finally looked up at me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash out like that. It just pisses me off sometimes that I've been played all my life. That everything I felt was just a ploy to get two soul mates together." She exhaled again, gritting her teeth and clenching her jaw slightly before speaking. "You know the most fucked up thing of all?"

I shook my head, "What?" I asked curiously.

"I can't get pregnant. I'm not ovulating. My periods have stopped. Imprinting is all about the next generation. Why would I imprint if I can't get pregnant?"

I slumped back in my chair, confused. Leah was right, how the hell did she imprint if she can't get pregnant? That brought forth another fact, if imprinting meant the best children for the next generation in a tribe. The best wolves. Then how the fuck is a half-vampire baby (an enemy) good for the tribe? How did Jacob imprint on Renesmee then?

"This is all so fucked up!" She growled, dragging me out of my train of thought. "I'm trying to stop phasing so I can forget about him, but it's hard. Little things set me off. My wolf keeps asking me to phase, and it hurts to be away from Levi. Though it's getting better day by day. "

"I'm glad you're making progress." I really felt for Leah, I hoped she succeeded. I didn't want all her work to go to waste. As I watched her, she seemed to be losing herself in memories and anger as her eyes were still half-wild and lightly rimmed with yellow. They were almost glowing. I think a diversion was needed at this point.

Carry on." I told her nodding, hoping to distract her. "Is that the only reason you returned?"

She snapped her eyes back to me as if she had just realized I was there. Then she began speaking. "I also came back because; I wanted to save Jacob from this fate. I didn't want him to endure this again." Leah locked eyes with me, hers despondent and mine questioning. "I wanted to keep him away from you. Convince him to leave La Push. So he didn't imprint on Nessie again. Jacob was my Alpha and like Seth, little brother. I wanted him to find love and lead a different life. I wanted him free of all the heartbreak he was going to get. Even though he was happy with Nessie, beneath that. He was breaking slowly. I know, because I saw into his head."

As Leah spoke, my heart sunk deeper and deeper into an abyss. A hollow, vacant, empty void. I covered my face with my hands as I caught what she was trying to say. This was my entire fault, I shouldn't have returned. He could have been happy without me. "I'm really sorry Leah. I'll call Belle and I'll go back, Jacob can be happy-"

Leah cut me off, looking outraged. "Can you get any more stupid?" She snorted, looking amused. "Obviously all that has changed, since you were the one to return. I realized, Jacob can never be happy with anyone but you. Even with the imprint, in his head, Renesmee would shift into you sometimes but then back to her again."

I gasped loudly, my hand flying to my mouth. What. The. Fuck. Jacob saw me in Renesmee? My mouth was hanging open. Eyes were soccer balls. Holy fucking shit! What the hell did that mean?

"Yeah I know. He even asked her one time if she could dye her hair mahogany and stop wearing dresses, more jeans and tee." Leah shook her head, rapidly changing the subject. " Anyway, what I am trying to say is that is our new goal. If Jacob imprinted on you this time. You truly are soul mates. All we have to do is get your feelings back. Tell me, have you seen Jacob yet?"

I blinked as I finally registered she was asking me a question. "Yes. I have seen Jacob. I saw him about an hour ago." I informed her. Memories of the kitchen drifting around my head. The information Leah was giving me was overwhelming my heart and mind. Holy shit.

Leah's eyes were as enlarged ten times the original size. Her eyebrows disappearing into her hairline. "Really? What happened? Did he imprint?" She was leaning across the table now.

I felt my lips tremble. "I honestly don't know. I kept my shield open and everything. I guess I have to find out tomorrow, because if I am an imprint, Jacob will definitely tell me." as usual, my pessimistic mind lingered on the wrong side of things….What if Jacob didn't tell me? What if Sam had stopped him?

"Hmmmm." Leah said thoughtfully, "Yeah, I guess so…" Her voice had gotten a shaky edge as she slouched back in her seat.

I locked eyes with her curiously. "Leah…What's the problem?"

She blatantly avoided my gaze. "Its nothing…I haven't been to La Push yet…I haven't seen my family since I've been back. I just…I miss them, but I can't go alone." She told me feebly, her voice still shaking.

Overwhelmed with sympathy, I reached across the table, and wrapped one of her hands in my own. "We can see them tomorrow too…I'll go with you." I informed her.

She looked tentatively first and then grinned at me. It was genuine. "Thanks…you know…I think I'm beginning to like you…you aren't that bad of a person…I finally see what Jacob meant." I was seeing a characteristic of Leah, I had never seen before. It made me feel like I'd accomplished something. I had ultimately put a smile on Leah's face! Yay!

"Thanks Leah. You're a great person too." I replied to her just as frankly. "You know. We can be friends if we let ourselves be." I said in a down-to-earth kind of way. This was getting easier and much less uncomfortable.

She beamed, nodding at me. Just pure amusement and joy contemporary in her eyes. It was nice to see her so happy. "We sure can." She said brightly. She then lifted her coffee cup, shaking it at me gently. "Can I get another coffee, _friend_?" she placed emphasis on the final word for humor.

I laughed joyously and took the cup from her. "Sure."

I got out of my seat to make her another coffee. As I repeated my earlier actions, Leah spoke, "hey, can I get a glass of water too?"

I didn't bother turning around. "Go ahead. Help yourself." I told her casually, focused on not messing up her coffee. I heard her chair slide away from the table gently, then footsteps, the whooshing of the faucet, and finally the clink of a glass, which told me she had filled her glass up with water.

I turned around distractedly, clutching her coffee and concentrating on the ground and not tripping. Why was I so clumsy? If I wasn't clumsy, I wouldn't have to worry. I had been sauntering towards the table when my body slammed into something hard and warm. I instinctively raised the coffee to avoid its spillage, and was fairly efficient in this. Huh? Where had my clumsiness gone all of a sudden?

Leah let out a curse, then I felt a cool, icy cold sensation run down my neck and torso. A deafening smash reverberated through the air as something hit the ground in front of me.

Gasping, jumping back and glancing down. I realized. Shit! Leah had dropped her glass of water on me. My entire chest had been soaked.

"Shit! Bella! I'm so sorry!" Leah gasped out in shock. "I've never been the clumsy type before, I don't know what happened."

"Guess my clumsiness is contagious then." I joked lamely, attempting a lopsided grin. I'm sure it came out to be a cross between a smile and grimace. I felt my eyes soften then and a real smile covered my lips. "It's okay, not everyone is perfect. I'm not even mad, just glad that one of the Pack can at least be clumsy."

Leah laughed, looking relieved and smiled back. "Hahaha…You're right. It suck to be you sometimes. Surrounded by perfect people." Leah lightened down on her humor and grinned genuinely. "Don't worry. I'll clean it up."

"You don't have-" just as I began speaking, the doorbell rang. Huh? Who could it be at this time? I set the cup of coffee on the table and glanced in the direction of the living room.

"You get the door. I'll clean this up." Leah ordered me with fortitude. Pushing me towards the kitchen door.

I frowned and span around again, placing my hands on my hips ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of wetness on my chest. "Err…Excuse me madam. This is my house. I give the orders around here." I made sure there was humor in my tone. I didn't want her to misunderstand me.

Thankfully, she didn't get the wrong idea and just smirked at me. "Anyone who is my friend, should know what belongs to them, also belongs to me." She considered for a moment. "Anything except their boyfriends." There was something else with that comment. Something hidden. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I shook my head at her and smirked. "Well, I didn't know that." I turned on my heel and began to walk away.

"Well, you aren't my friend then."

I froze at the kitchen doorway and turned to face her again. "I thought you confirmed we were friends." I had real disbelief in my voice this time.

"We are. Just remember that I own everything you do. This includes your house. Then we're friends."

"Hey! We didn't agree to that." I protested, raising a finger and shaking it at her.

Precisely as Leah started to talk. The door chimed again. She sighed and scanned my body, before smirking clandestinely, like she knew something I didn't. Then she looked satisfied. "Just get the fucking door, will you Swan."

I nodded at her, furrowing my eyebrows in confusion at the same time as I whirled around and left the kitchen, crossing the living room and entering the hallway to get the door. As I did this, Leah's previous actions lingered in my mind. Why did her words sound so disguised? Why did she look at me like that? Was she checking me out? Or was she hiding something? I desperately needed these questions to be answered. I hated not knowing.

I reached up, opened the door distractedly, looked behind it and then gasped at the sight and I pulled it completely open.

What had just happened just seconds ago in the kitchen. Finally made sense. Why Leah had 'supposedly' dropped water on me at this point. Why she'd looked at me like that. Why she wanted me to answer the door. Because behind this door was one person. The person I wanted to see so much it hurt, but not in this state. Standing tall, tanned, beautiful and muscular in my front doorway.

"Jake…"

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**_

**I'm sorry for my late update, My grandfather passed away recently and it was hard to accept it. It has left my head fucked up. **

**I hope the chapter was good. I'm never sure about my writing. LOL. :P**

**Thanks for taking the time to read, I didn't mean to give you a cliffhanger but it just happened. Sorry. Tell you what, if you get me about **_**20**_** reviews, I'd update the next chapter faster. :-D I can't promise a time and date. But it will be faster than usual. **

**Oh, and I'd like to thank everyone who added this story to favorites and alerts and everyone who reviewed last chapter. :-D **

**Lastly, for all those who are reading, one of my other stories **_**'Surely You Were Meant To Be Mine.' **_**Check it out. I want to give you my greatest thanks for all the kind comments about my grandfather's passing. It's getting easier to deal with it and your comments really helped. :')**

**I even showed the reviews to my grandma and she began to cry all over again…but don't worry, it's a good thing. She gives you all her blessing. God Bless You All! **

**Thank you so much for everything! You guys are amazing support! **

**Zayna xxx **

**P.s: I give you a million smiles! Thank you so much again! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D: :D :D :D: :D: D: :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D **


	13. Kisses, Feelings and Blessings

_**Stephanie Meyer owns all you recognize…I only own Belle and Nemi, the angels. Moreover, Jason Derulo owns the song 'in my head.' :D**_

**Forever, No More**

**Chapter 12 - Kisses, Feelings and Blessings**

Bella POV

Jacob let out a shaky breath through his nose as he took me in. His hands clenched into fists at his sides while his captivating eyes scanned my body thoroughly and attentively. A low un-humanly but sexy growl echoed through his shirtless chest, his avid gaze locked on my wet torso. My nipples tingled delicious and achingly as surge of pleasure rushed through me while Jacob's eyes had darkened to a shade of almost black. I held back a pleasant shiver, as I understood what was present in them. _Hunger…Lust…Desire…Want._

"Bells." Jacob's eyes burned intensely, magnifying the desire that was present strongly. His eyes flickered enigmatically and possessively for a moment almost as if he was going to grab hold of me and never let go. Unfortunately, those deep alluring eyes were fixed on my chest. "What happened to you?"

The deep, rich, husky tone of his voice transited pleasant tingles all over my body. His voice buzzed so close; it was as if he was talking into my ear. An ache was starting to form in between my thighs at this gorgeousness in front of me. _Oh god…supernatural senses!_

I felt my breathing get heavy as I glanced down at my chest, and then winced at the sight that I saw. No wonder Jacob was staring at me so intently. I practically looked naked! I was going to kill Leah! By all means, it made me feel worthy and wanted, being stared at with so much desire, especially by Jacob, but this was inappropriate! My white tank top was clinging unnervingly to my body like a second skin and worst of all. It was see through. You would easily set eyes on my pink erected and aroused nipples, they were clear through my white bra. Damn you Leah!

I glanced back up at Jacob as a strong red blush covered my cheeks, feeling the trivial urge to cross my arms over my chest. "Oh…You know Leah, Harry's daughter…she's here. She accidentally spilled water on me." I was getting redder by the second.

"Oh…Okay…Soooo… Can I come in?" Jake smiled his billion-watt grin as he asked the question. The want was still unambiguous in his eyes, and he moved forward, his large frame stepping towards me. My body stiffened.

I found myself nodding, but I didn't move. My feet were still transfixed in place along with my body, Jacob's swoon worthy smile had my heart pounding against my chest. Jacob was soon inches from body and I could feel myself getting wrapping and coiled into his strong intense heat. My body's temperature was rising rapidly. Embers burning in the pit of my stomach, nervousness and anticipation interlaced into one. It was so hot. I needed air. And fast. The intense heat was doing things to me. Jacob was doing things to me.

Jacob's eyes were still locked on my decreasingly uncomfortable chest. But I needed to his eyes locked on mine; I had been so caught up in his exquisiteness. I hadn't realized he was obviously here for a reason…why? Was the big question. To tell you he'd never see me again. To tell me he hated me because I used to be with vampires or the incredibly unbelievable reason, one that I could only hope…He had imprinted on me…

While I had been lost in my endlessly cynical thoughts, Jacob had been watching me with obvious interest, at one point I hadn't realized he'd leaned down, his lips were centimeters from my ear. "Bells breathe. You're turning purple." He was so close to me…_Tingles traveled down my spine…_

'_Jacob move away unless you want to get ravaged!' _My mind screamed at him to get away, but my body wanted him closer. I fisted my hands in order to suppress the carnal urge to press my body against his supernaturally warm one. I wanted to feel him arms around me. I needed us lips to lip. I desired to feel skin-to-skin contact.

At his words, I jumped being startled and gasped out a loud long breath, realizing I indeed had not been breathing. Taking a step back, glancing up and locking eyes with Jacob, who looked amused, his eyes glittering. He looked like he wanted to say something, but then thought against it. He then leaned down so that our faces were close and my eyes instantly fluttered shut. _We were going to kiss…this was it._

"You two better not be play tonsil hockey, out there!" Leah hollered, making us both jump at her loud voice. "Yeah Jacob. I know it's you!" she sounded accusing, though it was humorous. "And Bella, where do you keep the sugar?"

I huff a sigh rolling my eyes, taking a step away from Jacob's addicting heat. "Let's go into the kitchen. Or else she'll never leave us alone." I gave him a half-smile, which he returned and without bearing him another glance, I grabbed his warm hand and pulled him (well, he came along with me) into the living room. Once we got to the kitchen, Leah was leaning against the counter, holding a spoon and beside her was three identical cups, which smelled distinctly of coffee. The broken glass and water was all gone. It looked like she'd cleaned it up.

"Hey guys." She acknowledged brightly, "How do you want your coffee?" She asked casually as if she hadn't just interrupted us.

Jacob and I blinked, exchanging uneasy looks, while Leah watched us patiently. Awaiting our answer.

"Hey Leah. Not for me. I'm okay thanks." Jacob responded, looking surprised at her casual relaxed demeanor. Then Jacob's voice changed. "I just came to talk to Bella." _What about? _Now I was getting curious…I did not like the bleak note in Jacob's voice…it scared the hell out of me.

"Sure. You know Jake. Bella has an incurable obsession with you …it's Jake this…..Jake that. I wonder what's Jacob's doing…I wonder if Jake's okay…" As she spoke, she kept glancing at me, as I was getting red again. _Shut up! Shut up now!_

Apparently, my Leah had misinterpreted my death glare as a reason to continue. "She mentions you so much. I'm surprised she hasn't started a 'Jacob Black' fan club yet." I wanted to go over to her and personally wipe the smirk of her face with my hand!

Jacob's hand tightened around mine, a little too tightly, as he spoke, his voice sounded carefree and strangely happy. "Well, Bella has never mentioned you. Until right now, I didn't even know you were friends." Oh, thank God. Jacob was bypassing the obsession thing! Even if it was kinda sorta…true…

Leah glared at me mockingly. "Well. That's nice isn't It." her response was dripping with sarcasm.

I let go of Jacob's hand and crossed my arms over my chest, glowering at her. It wasn't false by the way. "Leah…What are you doing? This is your third cup. Are you trying to make yourself sick?" I questioned her, keeping my expression hard. Yeah I sounded annoyed, but the annoyance wasn't because of the coffee. It was because the pathetic antics she pulled.

She snorted, making a face. "Please. You aren't my mum. And besides, coffee doesn't hurt. I've heard it's good for you." She was obviously passing it off as nothing. I shook my head at her. What was she up too?

I turned to Jacob, wanting to get out of this damp top. In addition, into something more comfortable. "Jake. I'll go change. Take a seat. I'll be back in a minute."

I looked at Leah. "Leah there's leftover pizza in the fridge. Heating it up and share it out." I commanded like I was meant too as I left the room. Curiosity was wringing the hell out of me. What did Jacob want to talk about? I decided it would be easier in comfortable clothing. And I would sort out Leah later…

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx**_

Leah POV

Jacob and I watched Bella leave the room, we heard her bound up the stairs and slam her bedroom door shut. I could tell she was pissed, yeah I know. I shouldn't have done that, and it was foolish to purposely spill water on her just as I smelt Jacob's scent approaching the house. I just wanted to see his reaction. Maybe I shouldn't have interrupted their kiss, but I couldn't help. Nevertheless, I knew for sure that Fiery Swan was going to murder me later.

Sighing slightly, I made my way over to the fridge and pulled out the remaining six slices of pizza. As I was putting them in the microwave, Jacob cleared his throat and spoke.

"How often does Bella talk about me?" He sounded tentative and very curious.

I turned around to face him, a grin plastered on my face. "She drives me crazy going on about you. Like I told you before…it's

Jacob this…Jacob that…It's an obsession that's permanent." I scanned his expression and found that he looked pleased and content. Ugh, like a lovesick puppy more or less.

Rolling my eyes and sighing, I turned back around focusing on the whirring of the microwave. I had a feeling Jacob's would continue questioning…and would not stop!

When people say, expect the unexpected. They were correct. Because what had happened to me today. Was the most astonishing thing that could ever happen. Well, ever dreamed of happening anyway. Just this morning I had been pondering on who the person could be…I had come up the Pack…or one of our parents…or impossibly, even a Cullen. Hey, there was a chance. Not once did Bella Swan, the fucking leech lover, enter my mind. When I had seen her at the diner, I had refused to believe it. I had been so bewildered, trying to convince myself that I am dreaming. However, I did finally accept as veritable in the end.

Therefore, we had returned to her house, or in other words here and she had finally opened up about everything. Again,…I had been completely blown away by what she'd told me. Subsequently, when she had burst into tears. I couldn't help but console her…over the years, my hard stoic exterior had loosened. Unbelievably, that it almost seemed alien. I was returning to the girl I had once been before…in the past when I had been with Sam. I did not know what to think of that.

For once, Bella had broken down over Jacob, and it wasn't just guilt this time. I could her see tears where truly heartfelt and she beyond doubt wanted her feelings to return. That was when I realized Bella had grown up…She'd gone from the whiney teenage girl, into an intelligent women. No matter if, she still looked like a teen, but her soul was much older…sixty years older to be exact. Nonetheless, that had been the point my heart had manifested respect for her. We could totally be friends if we wanted to be. Moreover, I was adamant on helping her feelings return. I needed to talk to Belle as soon as possible for this to happen…

"Leah!" I pulled out of my thoughts and glanced in Jacob's direction at his sharp call. How long had I been in dreamland?

"I've been calling you for a while. Are you okay?" Jacob looked generally concerned.

"Yeah…I'm great. Just lost." I realized the microwave had stopped, so I began to pull the food out. "So, what's wrong?" I asked as I turned around.

Jacob got this serious and almost sheepish smile on his face. "I was asking you about Bella. How has she been this past week?" I could hear the guilt and culpability in his voice.

I didn't reply to him instantly as I put the pizza on to plates. Two for me. Two for Bella and Two for Jacob. I then twisted, put the dishes on the table, set the coffee pitcher next to it and then took a seat. All the while, Jacob watched me, in anticipation of an answer.

"Well. She was okay. A lot more down than usual. However, not completely depressed. She just wasn't herself. I guess she missed you." The lie came to me surprisingly easily. Just spooled off my tongue casually.

Jacob just nodded at me, but he didn't look entirely assured. "How did you two become friends?" He questioned inquiringly and slightly suspiciously.

Seriously? Now I had to make a lie up for this too! Stupid Bella for leaving me alone! Moreover, stupid Jacob for the asking questions! "Err…I don't know really…we just hung out a few times and then realized we had a lot in common. You know, both got our hearts broken and all that shit." I waved a hand dismissively, hoping my lie was adequate, keeping my face passive. There was this weird ache in my chest as I spoke. What the fuck?

Surprise crossed his features and he looked stunned that I spoke of this so freely. Then he looked compassionate. "How are you coping?" he inquired gently. "About Sam, I mean."

As Jacob muttered Sam's name, my chest unexpectedly panged a little. Ouch. Huh, that was weird. I reached up a hand and rubbed my chest, feeling oddly uncomfortable at the sound of his name. "Sam?" I glanced down at my pizza, an involuntary wince forming on my face. My voice shook a little. Wtf? What was happening to me? "Yeah. I'm doing great. I'm over him." I forced a smile, but I don't think my eyes showed it. "I'm single and ready to mingle…" Ugh, another pang. Why did it hurt so much to say those words?

Staring at my pizza, I felt nauseous. And sick. And woozy. I wasn't feeling hungry anymore, but I was confused. Beyond confused. What was happening? I was convinced that I was over Sam _*pang* _but why was I feeling this way now? Why was someone else saying his name

Pain me?

I kept my eyes down during this uncomfortable silence. I was feeling bewildered…Levi's name no longer caused the ache, but Sam's did? Why? My feelings for him weren't back, I knew that much, but thinking about him just…hurt. Why did it hurt? Why?

'_Because he's yours…he belongs to you…Levi never did…' _for the first time in a while, my wolf had spoken to me. Usually, she'd sound loud, clear, demanding, and dominant. But right now, her voice was quiet, distant…almost as if she was fading. What the heck?

I cleared my head and glanced in Jacob's direction, I'll always thought Jacob was a fool for a number of the things he did, but I respected him as he had once been my Alpha, he was like an older brother to me, despite the fact that I was the older one. I had to admit though. That boy is so in tune with everybody and so attentive, he knows exactly when to change the subject. He'll understand your pain…I guess he really did help Bella when Eddie left.

"Sorry. You're uncomfortable with the subject. I shouldn't have asked." See? That's Jacob Black for you. Then he changed the subject. "So, how's Bella coping?" He asked instead. More than just curiosity in his eyes. "There's more life in her eyes today…"

I was thankful for the subject change and exhaled a heavy breath, "Well. She's fine. Actually, she's great, I have a feeling she's moving on…Just watch what you ask her okay. She may be mended but she's still fragile."

Okay…so maybe the last couple of sentences were lies, but if Bella's feeling were gone…and she got together with Jacob…she'd be leading him on…it was better to lie and say she was still coping. If it saved hearts, then we'd use it. Urgh! I really needed to call Belle! Only she could help here.

"Does she talk about any of them?…you know, the Cullens." He said these words softly, more or less, as if he was afraid of the answer. The words slipped through strained teeth.

"Yeah…she does. She does mention them, she tells me it's getting easier to talk about them." More lies. I didn't like this. I hated lying.

Before any of us could say any more, we heard Bella bounce down the stairs, her footsteps pattered through the living room and just before she entered the kitchen, the distinct scent of strawberries and vanilla filled the air strongly, it was almost suffocating. I heard Jacob groan inaudibly low in his chest at the scent, no human would have heard it. He and I looked up to find Bella strolling into the kitchen, her hair was wet and she was running a towel through it, humming something familiar under her breath.

"Hey guys. Sorry I took so long. I decided to take a shower too." She scanned our faces, starting to frown. "What's wrong? Why do you look so sad?"

I replaced my despondent look with a grin, not certain whether it was forced or not. "It's nothing. We were talking and just came across a sad subject." I explained vaguely.

Bella's face changed into a sympathetic one, and she smiled at us faintly. "Oh. Okay." She dropped the subject, not pressing any further, she laid her towel over a chair, before turning to Jacob, "Jake. You said you came to talk to me…what about?" she asked curiously, a furrow forming in between her eyebrows.

I turned to watch Jacob's face as Bella addressed him. What was this about? What did they need to talk about? Pack stuff? Imprinting? Leeches? As I watched, Jacob's face turned serious, and a disheartened, sad look formed in his eyes. He gulped gently before finally speaking. "Can I talk to you in the hall?" His voice had changed too, it was subtle and almost…defeated.

Bella's heartbeat stuttered before speeding up and she blinked before frowning and nodded. "Okay…" She replied. Jacob rose from his seat and he and Bella left the room. I sighed and leaned back in my chair. What was this about?

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Bella POV

'_Deep breaths Bella! Deep breaths!' _I willed myself. Trying not to hyperventilate. _"Stop worrying!" _

You've heard it everywhere. When someone tells you, _'we need to talk.' _You know. You just know that it's never a good thing. Ever. I wanted to erase this moment from time. As I watched him standing beside me, deep in thought, trying to find the correct words to say. I was growing impatiently anxious. Jacob's eyes were sad and depressed looking, his lips were firm and he appeared almost nervous…_Speak Jake Please! Stop trying to kill me! _

Jacob locked eyes with me as he exhaled a breath. "I have to tell you something…" He started softly. "But not here. Come to Sam and Emily's tomorrow. I know you left because of what Sam said…and I'm sorry-"

I frowned and shook my head, reaching up to press a finger to his lips to shut him up. "No…I didn't leave because of what Sam said…I did hear it yes, but I left because of Leah. It was an urgent girl thing." I was stunned at myself; once again, I was reeling off lies effortlessly. I hated myself for it. My finger seemed to have a mind of its own as it automatically began to move over Jacob's lips. Damn, they were soft! _Don't do anything-stupid Bella! _

Holding his intense gaze, I continued, tearing my eyes from his lips. "I'm not mad at Sam for saying what he did. I just don't want to be judged for person I was then. Because over the last month, I've changed…I don't want any of you to hold on to the past Me." my index finger traced his bottom lip as I spoke.

Jacob nodded, his eyes appearing hopeful, "I understand. I'm really glad too." He smiled gently, but it didn't meet his eyes. "And you already know what I need to tell you, but it would be better if I told you the details." My eyes were on his lips as he explained…_oh how I wish I could kiss them…_

Jacob warm hands cupped my cheeks and I automatically glanced up at his unexpected movement. He tilted my head upwards so that he could meet my eyes properly. My hand slid down from his lips, on to his chest, and rested in between his nipples. "Please come visit tomorrow…" Then he leaned down, pressing his lips to mine.

A preset gasp thrilled through me at this sudden action. The kiss was sweet and gentle, almost chaste. Damn it, he was so soft. And tasted so good. I soon found myself kissing back, wanting more, but all too soon, Jacob was the one to pull away first. His warm lips lingered pleasantly down my chin, pressing light kisses along my jaw line. Rashly Jacob pulled his hands from my face and wrapped his arms around him, pressing me against his chest, his lips now at my neck.

My arms quickly tightened around him, rubbing his back gently. Poor Jacob was traumatized and distressed. "Jake…I promise, I'll come tomorrow. Don't worry." I murmured into his chest. He needed support and comfort. I would be the one to give it to him.

Jacob's arms loosened around me and he gripped my shoulders slightly firmly as he stared into my eyes. "You mean that?"

I smiled at him, reaching to rub his arms reassuringly. "Definitely."

"Thank you.." He breathed a sigh of relief, but then his eyes turned sad. "Look...I've got some jobs to finish and I only stopped by to tell you that." He leaned down and captured my lips between his briefly, letting my taste his syrupiness once again, before pulling away. This kiss wasn't like the last one, as this one held a certain desperation along with firm gentleness. I felt the strong urge to grasp the back of his neck and pull his lips to mine. I wanted more.

He sent me a miserable and very hopeful smile and then opened the front door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bells."

"Yeah…see you tomorrow Jake." I told him coherently as I could, my mind was dizzy with desire. Jacob waved a couple of time and then shut the door behind him.

Once Jacob's footsteps faded, I leaned against the wall and let out a heavy sigh. Now that I had tasted Jacob and without any guilt this time. There was no fucking way I was staying away from those lips. Jacob's lips were just as intoxicating as the rest of him. Not even being dead would keep me away now.

I slid down the wall and wrapped my arms around my knees, pulling them to my chest, before resting my chin on them. Lost in thought. Jacob still hadn't told me what was making him so upset. I knew it was something to do with the pack. That much was obvious. Was Jacob afraid that I would run when I found out? Was that it? Or was it to do with imprinting? Ack. I tore my mind away from the subject. The topic of that scared me. I sat in silence for a while, just pondering…thinking about life. The Cullens. My feelings. Belle. Nemi…imprinting…

"Hey…are you alright?" _Leah. _I'd forgotten she was here.

I glanced up towards the doorway to see her standing against it. "I'm fine. Just lost in thought." I stared the ground for a while not saying more.

"Are you mad at me?" Leah asked hesitantly, her footsteps got closer.

I sighed and looked up at her. "Well. I am sorta, but not really. But what you did with the water was stupid." I grumbled to her. Then I sighed again. I patted the space beside me. And she came and sat down, leaning against the wall too.

"Yeah I'm sorry. I just smelt Jacob's scent and that was the first thing that popped into my mind. I just wanted to see his reaction." She chuckled, but it sounded despondent. "I didn't mean to interrupt you kissing."

I frowned and turned to glare at her. "That isn't the only time you interrupted us." I complained, sounding annoyed.

Confusion crossed her features. "Huh? What do you mean?"

I gave a humorless chuckle. "You know before when you texted me. Twice. Both times we were about to kiss and the _ring_ of the phone interrupted us."

She gasped, her eyes widening in shock. "Really?!" Then she burst out laughing. The guffaws echoed the room, but I couldn't bring myself to join with her. "Seriously? Wow. Just wow."

After she'd calmed down, she smirked at me. "So, you and Jacob finally did kiss huh?" She stated in an amused voice.

I merely nodded, not bother to even look her way. "Yeah."

"How was it?"

"It was good." _No, it was amazing. Like a fairytale kiss. _

Leah clicked her tongue and tut at me. "I need details girl. How was it really?"

I looked over to the side and glanced at her. "Fine. It was amazing and I want to do it again." I didn't mean to gush, but it rather slipped out that way. "Hell, if I could I'd probably molest him."

Leah raised an eyebrow at me. "I thought you didn't have any feelings for Jake?" There was confusion in her voice, laced with curiosity.

"Well, it doesn't stop me feeling lust for Jake. It isn't a feeling alone. It's a feeling to or from a physical reaction." I stated to her, not sure where I had gotten the information from.

"Oh I get ya." She thought for a moment, then frowned. "I thought you'd sound happier about it. I thought you would like kissing him."

I exhaled heavily, feeling weirdly exhausted. "I enjoyed them yeah. But Leah. I don't want to lead him on. What if my feelings never return? What then? What if Nemi's made it permanent? What will I do then? What if Jacob hasn't imprinted on me?" As I spoke, more voice become more and more anxious.

"Bella, please calm down. It'll be okay." She patted my shoulder reassuringly. "You know, you never really explained to me. Why does Jacob have to imprint on you? I get that it will confirm that you are soul mates, but why is it important for your feelings? Or the situation with Belle and Nemi?"

I bit my lip gently absorbing her words. "You're right. I never really did explain Nemi and Belle to you." I glimpsed up at clock, which told me the time a was quarter past four. I got to my feet and offered a hand for Leah. "Come on, Charlie's going to be back soon. And I need to make dinner. How about I explain while I cook?"

She smiled, nodding at me. "Sure. I'll help you cook." she took my hand and pulled herself up. Then she took an intake of breath as if she comprehended something. "Shit. I need to call the cancel my rented room. And I need to call home…" She nibbled her lip softly. "But Bella. I'm not ready to go home yet. What do I do? Where do I stay?" She sounded frantic.

I frowned deep in thought. Pondering on where she could stay. Then it came to me. "Wait a second! You can stay here. We have an airbed we can blow up and put in my room. You could sleep there and then we could go see your family together tomorrow."

Leah's eyes lit up. "You sure Charlie won't mind?"

I nodded. I was positive he wouldn't mind. "I'm sure."

"Thank you." She pulled me into an unexpected hug.

"No problem." I replied as I pulled out of the hug. "Now go call. I'll be in the kitchen."

"Thanks!" she said again and made her way over to the phone.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Belle POV

My nerves were at an all time high as I approached the council room, feeling the odd urge to return on my heal and run. Azura, our leading angel had agreed to talk to the rest of the council and convince them to do something about Nemi. This was going to be tough, but I was willing to try. She had asked for my assistance.

For the past two hours, I had kept Nemi under my surveillance, to catch her doing something illegal. I didn't think it would be too much of a hard thing to do since Nemi was almost always up to no good.

I had been wrong.

All Nemi had done is sit at home, in her rocking chair, stroking that wretched cat, her mind deep in thought. That hadn't been the first time I had wished Angels could mind read. Sure, we had many abilities. We were psychic. Visions. Fortune telling. Invisibility. Wish granting. Feelings manipulation, (this was more of a punishment.) The four elements. Even shape shifting. Sadly, mind reading wasn't one of them.

As a young Angel in training, Mama and Papa had taught me '_Every wish granted is a desire fulfilled. Those who are selfish will forever be impatient. Those who are selfless will wait, no matter the circumstances. The ones that suffered longest are the most deserving.' _

As you know, my specialty is granting the wishes of the ones that deserve it most. Rewarding the ones who earned it. Meaning right now, Isabella Swan and Leah Clearwater.

Leah deserved far more then she'd been given. She had had more snatched away from her than she'd ever attempted to enjoy. She'd been in love and had her heart broken by her love and her cousin, someone she called her best friend. She had watched them love. She had to see into Sam Uley's mind every day and there had been nothing she could do about it. She'd lost her father, and had her future ripped away from here by leeches. She had to leave behind the ones she cared about most, in assistance to her Alpha. She'd finally been free of her sorrows and left, only to return and imprint on her love's son.

So, when she'd broken down one night and convinced herself she will stop phasing even if it killed her, as she didn't want to be forced to love someone nor did she want someone to be forced to love her. My heart had shattered for her and I gave her the option to return. Immediately. I was surprised she chose the time Jacob phased. I thought she'd choose a time before Sam even phased. When I had asked why, she had replied that she wanted to help Jacob too, and since she was trying not to phase, she wouldn't kill her father by it. That was when I realized how noble Leah Clearwater actually was. She not only wanted to help herself, but keep her father alive and help Jacob out in the process.

I didn't tell her about Bella until later. And she'd been completely shocked by it.

No one deserved a better start than Leah did. None of the council and I mean none, could argue with this fact. Granting Leah's wish was the easiest decision I had ever had to make. She didn't just want to help herself, but others too. That was the best wish I had ever granted.

Now, Isabella on the other hand, you could argue that even though she deserved it. All the mistakes she made may stand in her way. Her selfish decision in her teenage years, led to nothing but pain for her future. Once she was changed, the dazzling effect of the Cullens began to fade, because you cannot dazzle a vampire. She had watched Charlie die and Renee was approaching the doorway to death soon. All on top of that, her feelings for Edward turned platonic, and her feelings for Jacob went corporal, romantic and passionate. Yet, Bella held back, know that there was no way a vampire and a shape shifter could be together. Furthermore, she didn't want to break her daughter's heart.

I may have granted her wish and sent her back. But it hadn't been the easiest thing to do. There had been times when I had thought against it. As it seemed selfish, going back in time just so she could have Jacob. That was then I realized how deep her love for him ran. If she was willing to give up immortality for him. That was it. My decision was made. In fact, even though Nemi had taken her feelings away, she was still able to feel something for him. Another sign that her love and passion ran deep.

I knew that the two girls had met and were discussing everything. I just hoped they would get along.

You know, I was quite used to all this. Dealing with Nemi's bullshit. And all the crap she left behind. Surprisingly, Nemi had not been raised by our parents, but by our Auntie Socotra. She had taught Nemi, _'every punishment given is a lesson taught.'_

Seven stupid words that have made Nemi what she is today. Nemi's specialty was feeling manipulation or in other words punishment. She was only meant to use it when a punishment was deserved. Not when someone was attempting to mend what they destroyed. I had realized Nemi had been doing it for her own good, and not because of Bella. Hell, she'd even used the reverse curse and that was only for brutal punishments. Meant for people who did unforgivable things.

Sigh. I really hoped Jacob had imprinted on Bella and hopefully Nemi didn't know yet. I knew she would find out eventually, but by that time Nemi would be discovered. Hopefully.

I stopped at the large council room door and exhaled a heavy breath, my eyes fluttering shut. I sent a prayer up above. _'I hope both Leah and Bella succeed in their goals. Let them come to no harm. God bless their souls.'_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**3 hours later…**_

Bella POV

In the minimum total of three hours, Leah and I had cooked, cleaned the entire kitchen and eaten. In that time I had even explained the entire Belle, Nemi and Reverse Curse situation and she had explained the details of her life. Surprisingly, I found it really easy to talk to Leah. It was as if we had always been friends.

Right now, we both sat on the couch, watching movies and munching on popcorn. Exchanging jokes and mocks at the current movie, we were watching.

After a while, Leah turned to me. "You know when you were talking to Jacob before?"

I slipped some popcorn into my mouth and nodded. "Yeah."

"You mentioned Sam. Why?" I was confused. Why did Leah's voice wobble on Sam's name.

I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and answered her. "Jacob was under the impression I left Sam and Emily's place because Sam accused me of being with leeches. He didn't even fucking register the fact that I saved his beloved fiancé from getting run over." I wasn't sure what my problem was with Sam. I just felt indifferent about him.

"What?!" Leah exclaimed. "Emily almost got run over? What the fuck?"

"I know. She was crossing the road. Blind to the car that was coming her way and I ran across and saved her."

Leah snorted obnoxiously. "Sam's an idiot. If Emily was killed and you found the body. He'd accuse you of killing her." she laughed humorlessly.

My eyebrows hit my hairline at Leah's comment, but I didn't question it. "You don't mind if Emily died?" I asked her involuntarily.

Leah visibly paled, and her eyes went wide. "Of course I'd mind. She's my cousin. It was only a suggestion."

"Sorry. That was a stupid question." I instantly apologized. I had feeling she was hiding something, but I wasn't going to push her.

"It's a'ight." She shrugged off my apology, focusing on what was playing on the screen.

I turned to looked at her, a frown on my face, I watched her expression as she feigned she watching the screen, but I could tell that her mind was elsewhere.

"Leah. What's wrong? I can tell something's bothering you." I questioned her, worry present in my voice.

She sighed heavily, reached for the remote and switched off the movie, before turning to look at me. Her face was unreadable, and eyes stoic. "I'm scared Bella." she told me in a vulnerable voice.

I smiled sympathetically at her. "Leah, you're not alone here. Don't worry. I'm scared too, I promise you we'll figure this out together." Rubbing her shoulder reassuringly.

She shook her head, jamming her eyes shut. "No, it's not that. I'm afraid of what will happen to me once my wolf is gone. Earlier, when I was talking to Jacob, I got my first glimpse of it…" She opened her eyes, appearing near to tears.

"What? Tell me." I was curious to say the least, it could really tell this was hard for Leah to share.

"Every time Sam's name is mentioned, my chest aches. It used to happen with Levi, but now his name has no effect. That's what I'm afraid of. Because finally, I think my wolf is fading…"

"Do you think your feelings for Sam are returning?" This was the big question. And this was also something that either of us wanted to happen. We had enough stuff to deal with as it was.

"Yes. And it scares the hell out of me. I don't want to be that bitter harpy I once was."

Overwhelmed with compassion, I leaned forward and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back reassuringly. "Don't be scared Leah." I whispered to her. "It'll be fine. We'll figure it out. We'll talk to Belle. Hell, if you don't want feelings for Sam, we'll talk to Nemi. Yeah, it's a big risk, but to help you. We'll take use it"

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Sam POV

Jacob has always told me that patrolling with Paul in a pain in the ass. With his overly polluted mind, and weird urges to piss people off with songs. Yeah I definitely agreed.

But has Jacob ever considered how frustrating it is to repeated hear the same name echoing through your mind. _Bella Swan. Bella Swan. Bella Swan…_

It's enough to drive a man crazy. I swear it's gotten worse ever since he imprinted. I'm surprised he doesn't worship the ground she walks on yet. Jacob is fascinated by her every expression. He is enthralled by her every word. He's captivated by her every smile. In his heart, he knows…he'll never love another. Even in his head…

"_In my head, I see you all over me. In my head, you fulfill my fantasy. In my head, you'll be screaming no. In my head, it's going down. In my head, it's going down. In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah."_

Sigh. More singing. Only meant one thing. Paul.

"_Paul. What are you doing phased?" _I asked him. This was Jacob and me's patrol, there was no point for him to be here.

"_Dunno dude. I was just bored. Had nothing better to do…" _he replied. Then he focused on Jacob's thoughts and smirked. _"Looks like Jake's still lost in pansy land."_

"_Paul leave him alone. He imprinted and shouldn't you be asleep…you do know you have patrol at 3:00 AM. Right?" _

"_I know. But I don't care." _

I sighed to myself. Paul will forever be Paul.

"_And you will forever be Sam. Someone who lies to himself." _Paul remarked, that 'In my head.' song still playing through his mind.

I ignored his retort and sent him a simple _'shut up.'_, which he typically didn't listen too.

All this time, Jacob had been ignoring us, lost in thoughts of Bella and the previous kisses they had shared. Thinking about the surprise, he felt when he'd seen…Leah there. Leah?

I couldn't help myself but I was now fully focused on Jacob's thoughts, and only one word reverberated through my mind: Leah.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_

_**Review and please tell me what you think. I REALLY hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE let me know and leave a review! **_

_**Zayna xxx **_

_**P.s: Thanks to all my reviewers and followers! Not forgetting the favoriters! I LOVE YOU GUYS! **_


End file.
